GOTHS
by Eriesha
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a troublemaker. Getting in trouble for the last time, she moves to a new school, where others are already causing mayhem. Everything starts to change when she finds out she's trapped, being targeted by top masterminds and falling in love.
1. Mischief Managed

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

_ErieshaForFiera_

_----------------------------------_

_**Mischief Managed**_

Mikan Sakura was an icon in her school and if possible, the whole of Japan. She's rich… no wonder I mean, with a world-famous pianist and a mother who practically OWNS real estate as parents, who wouldn't?

She was smart, with the I.Q. leveling Einstein (kinda shocking, isn't it?). In addition, being the top in her class. I doubt an A plus, plus would be enough for her roof-raising grade.

She's beautiful. Her olive eyes and perfectly straight hair is a breath-taking combination. Although Mikan has a temper shorter than an egg being fried in a 1000 degree oven, guys still dig her. She's athletic as well; she rocks in tennis and running. Soccer's a knack for her too.

Really, based on the listed above, what would you conclude Mikan Sakura is?

Answer: Perfect

Well, WRONG!

One thing's for sure about her, she's a trouble maker. She gets bored real easy and practically has a detector for finding mischief and vice versa. She was able to custom-make her own mini-bomb at the age of thirteen and now, at sixteen, she's a heck of a lot better.

Why don't you ask the principal in Vincent Brian's Academy in how good she really is? The damage done in the cafeteria was worth hundreds of dollars and thousands more for the law suits. (Price available upon request, please inquire Mrs. Xandra Hadez, the school's secretary.)

It was almost the end of the semester and so far, Mikan toned down a bit… not a good sign.

Because of her, bomb detectors were placed all around the campus… Excluding the toilet bowls due to… ehem, confidential 'businesses'.

And when Mikan takes a break in chaos, it means trouble lies ahead…

When the bell signaled it was time for lunch break, Mikan and her best friend, Minouru had something else in mind rather than eating on the grass (The cafeteria was closed, remember, due to her ingenious plot.)

Minouru Dohemian, a half American Japanese, was Mikan's partner in crime; they were like hip-joined together. You simply couldn't see Mikan without the guy or vice versa.

Minouru had been best friends with Mikan ever since she was thirteen and apart from also being filthy rich, he's quite the charmer as well. You could never go wrong with all of those fan-mails.

He has brown hair with green streaks to match his emerald-green eyes and just like his posse, he's a shoin' for mayhem.

As all of the students piled up to go outside the building to enjoy a peaceful lunch… Our dynamic duo begs to differ.

**-Girl's Bathroom, building F, 2nd floor-**

"… so tell me why we're in the **GIRL'S** bathroom again, and NOT in the boy's bathroom?"

A pair of green eyes looked fearfully at the door; he was currently standing over a brunette, who was kneeling over while holding a screwdriver.

"Quit your yapping, Minouru, no one will come in at this time. Besides, If a girl DOES come in, she wouldn't be able to notice that you weren't of the opposite sex due to your –ahem- female characteristics… And, comfort rooms are the only ones which are un-infected by the bomb-detectors."

"Shut up and finish the "Pinkanizer" already you discord queen."

Mikan gave a loud snort before saying, "What a lame come-back,"

Minouru smirked at her back, "With that snort of yours, maybe if a girl DOES come in, she'd scream at YOU instead of me, and accuse a man-like idiot for entering the female bathroom."

"Shut up, sea-weed, I'm done." Mikan merely ignored his comment on her snort and pushed the doors open.

"When are you going to stop teasing me about my hair?" Minouru whined.

"When you take off those weird streaks of yours." Mikan carefully unwrapped the "Pinkanizer" and walked cautiously near a visible bomb-detector, she held it up and surprisingly, it didn't sound off.

Minouru gave a triumphant war cry before he followed an excited Mikan who was headed off for the Music room.

**-Music Room, Recreation Building, 1st Floor-**

The music room was not only a huge place for band and choir practice, it was also a place where mini-concerts were held, an important addition to the proud Vincent Brian's Academy, and the perfect target.

Mikan gingerly placed the "Pinkanizer" in the conductor's stand, set it to 5 minutes and rushed outside.

Minouru was trailing behind her, an enthusiastic grin sketched on his fine features. He raised his left hand and said, "We have 15 more minutes to eat our lunch and at around 12:45, that Music Room will be white no more."

Mikan let out a giggle before rushing off to buy some sandwhiches.

Minouru and Mikan were seated under a cherry blossom tree, both of them holding a sandwich and Minouru checking his Rolex every few minutes.

At exactly 12:44, Mikan and Minouru went inside Building F and proceeded to go to the Girl's Bathroom.

**-Girl's Bathroom (Again)-**

Mikan opened the high window and peered over a telescope, closely inspecting the Recreation Building…

Minouru was counting down…

"20… 19…"

Mikan let out a giggle when she saw the principal walk towards the said building.

"Croaker's taking the bait, sea weed…"

"6… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

Through the telescope, Mikan saw the frog-like principal open the double doors of the building.

"1!"

All hell broke loose as Principal Michael Crocker stepped in the Music room. He was covered in pink paint head to toe and… wow, I've never seen a pink saxophone before! Awesome!

There was no doubt about it, Mr. Crocker yelled at the top of his lungs as passers-by laughed and chuckled at the now-covered-in-pink principal.

"MIKAN SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two brunettes were laughing their heads off and as Mikan calmed down, she faced Minouru and said,

"**_Mischief managed_**, Minouru, mischief managed!"

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_A thank you to everybody who actually read this!_

_Please Review!_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Expulsion**_

_**Still burning,**_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_


	2. Expulsion

Hi! To those who reviewed, I'm really flattered you did. And I'm really sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong comma places. He he. Forgggggiiiiiiiivvvveee MMMEEEEEE!

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_**Expulsion**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Have you ever felt a weird feeling as if something _reeeeeaaaallllllllyyyyyyyy _bad was going to happen?

You know, the same feeling I have when Minouru acts all kind and gentle towards me, something that I should watch out for because the next day I found out that he stuck a piece of paper behind my back reading "Please do not feed the baka".

Hmmmm, never saw that one coming. Oh, did I ever mention this piece of information before? One certain dialect in the Philippines refers 'baka' as a cow.

Therefore, I conclude that Minouru was really harsh, because cows have four stomachs.

Seriously, my waist line shows that I only have one stomach… I think.

Anyway, like I was saying, I really felt weird about this. After the 'Pinkanizer' thing, I mean why isn't Croaker up on my throat yet?

As if on queue, the speakers were turned on and a very pissed-sounding principal croaked- er- spoke on the microphone.

"SAKURA MIKAN, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UP HERE IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! YOUR DAMN TIME HERE IS UP!"

Minouru gave a low whistle.

"Wow. I never thought he would blow _this_ bad I mean normally, he would just speak into the phone real calm, and after he does, _that's _the time he blows up."

Mikan gave an involuntary shudder.

"Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?"

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan…" Minouru chided, waving his finger in a negative manner

"… you have it backwards, isn't that supposed to be; 'Why do _they_ feel something bad is going to happen?'"

Mikan pushed the doors open. She calmly strolled outside and walked leisurely towards the principal's office while Minouru followed suit.

"I don't get it, Minouru…"

"That's because you're an idiot, idiot. Why don't you go to the principal's office and, after the saliva-spitting sermon, let's plan the next one…Oh, and I advise you to wear this,"

He gave her a fencing mask.

Mikan stared at it before she remembered the insult her so-called friend threw at her.

Minouru was running towards his next class when he heard Mikan yell at him,

"I am not an idiot, you idiot!"

_Wow, that word sure is used quite allot today, _she mused.

When she (finally) reached the Administration building (located 6 buildings north of the F building), 15 leg-tiring minutes later, she noted that it was kinda… quiet. Around this time, Croaker would be screaming and cursing at her. Weird.

_Uh- oh._

She remembered the fencing mask Minouru gave her and threw it away.

Mikan finally knew why she had that feeling earlier._ My parents are here._

Speaking of the apocalypse,

"I cannot believe you did this, Mikan Fernalina Cameron Sakura!"

Mikan was seated at a comfortable armchair, across her sat the toad, while the ones seated to her right were her so called _loving _parents.

That was her whole name.

You see, my mother is part Japanese and part Irish. Lara Cameron Sakura sat elegantly next to my father. She has auburn hair, a shade darker than mine, and the same olive eyes I had. Usually, mom would have looked stoic and passive; being a reigning _woman_ expert in real-estate caused her plenty of critics and showing emotion would lead her no where, but now… Wow, I think I saw 3 stress marks on her forehead.

"That was a very boisterous act, Mikan; I can't believe you did it."

Okahito Sakura… where do I begin with this world-famous pianist? He's a walking contradiction, really. I don't think I even understand him. He's really kind and gentle. He's the best but, right now… ugh. He scares me.

Dad looked stone hard. He was a strict parent and even though he's the one who spoiled me in the first place, I wouldn't dare go against him.

"Going back to the topic at hand, Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, your daughter is quite the handful…"

Croaker droned on… and on… and on… about the damage I've done, funny why he only brought this up now instead when the cafeteria fiasco happened. Frogs really are eccentric.

I was looking down, _trying_ to look really ashamed and sorry for what I've done, feh, I'm not really a good actor. Besides, I don't want to just sit here and stare at the frog. You know, if you stare at his bulging eyes, flat nose and wide mouth long enough, you'd start hearing him croak instead if speak. He never really got anything through my thick head due to this.

"Ms. Sakura…. Ms. Sakura!"

I jolted my head upwards and found the horrifying frog-monster glaring at me. What did I do know?

"Huh?" Was my oh-so intelligent answer.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU ARE EXPELLED! GOOD DAY TO YOU!"

Wait, what was that? I sat there in a state of shock… I tried to speak: I opened my mouth but no words seemed to go out. So I closed it. I opened it again but my brain just wouldn't respond. Did he say I got expelled? EXPELLED?

Really, this entire open-close mouth thing is making me look like a fish.

"NANI!?"

The whole campus practically shook.

**-7:30 p.m., Sakura Mansion, Victoria Country Homes-**

"…I cannot believe old croaker would do this! His frogfish brain is starting to deteriorate, I tell you! That school would still fall anyway even without my help!"

Mikan was ranting into the phone, talking to Minouru.

"Minouru…" she started to sob.

"… what am I going to do!? I'll become a free loader when I grow up! Useless and unwanted! My future will be ruined… or worse… I'LL BE BORED!"

On the other end of the line, Minouru was trying hard not to laugh at her. Drama Queen.

"I don't wanna be bored Minouru…" Mikan started rocking back and forth.

"I can't live with this…"

"Mikan," Minouru started. He was surfing the internet at that time and had just found out a solution to her problem.

"… I'm starting to go insane with boredom,"

"Mikan,"

"…maybe it'll be better if I---"

"MIKAN!"

Minouru couldn't take her exaggeration anymore.

"What is it, Minouru? Can't you see I'm having an emotional breakdown here!"

"Oh, please. If you'd listen _quietly _I found a school that's perfect for you."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?"

Minouru continued, "Alice Academy… it's a school that hosts geniuses. It's the best in the world and trouble-makers, like you, are welcome."

"Huh?"

"Apparently, it had more rebellions than any other Educational Facility in the world and still counting."

"What!? How can I enroll there? Minouru, you have to help!"

"It says here that all it needs is an entrance exam and you'll be in. No records. No background and no requirement of past information. Nil, nada, zip."

"What?" Can you believe the luck I'm having!?

"Argh. Mikan, is this whole ordeal affecting your hearing?"

"Shut up, sea-weed and tell me where it is."

"Wait, if I shut up, how am I supposed to tell you where it---"

Minouru suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, suddenly getting anxious.

"Oh no. The bad news here is that it's in Tokyo."

She hung up. There is no way she is moving all the way to Tokyo just to study.

She'd rather be a freeloader when she'll grow up and she doesn't care if… she'll… be… bored.

Mikan hurriedly re-dialed Minouru's personal room number.

"Get me a ticket to Tokyo."

After Mikan hung up, she lay down on her bed and pondered…

_I have to move! Just because of this stupid **Expulsion.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Please send a review!**_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

Oh, and BTW, I made her name up.

_The Manga does not belong to me.  
_


	3. Alice Academy

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_- - - - - - - -_

**_Alice Academy_**

Do you believe in equivalent exchange?

Have you ever experienced a tragic turning point in your life? You used to be content and okay with what you had and it gets taken away from you.

Mikan Sakura sure has. And so far, she hates it. Can you believe the coincidence?

She hates having to go away and having to move far, far away from her friends and… friends and… even more friends. She isn't exactly too fond of her parents.

Mikan dragged her trolley towards the ticket booth and bought 1 trip for Tokyo. She checked her watch; patience wasn't exactly in her vocabulary.

When the whistle signaled that it was time to go, she boarded the train and just sat there. Duh. What else did you expect her to do?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Natsume, are you sure about this?"

Gutnie Chabi, the one who spoke earlier, looked anxiously at a crimson eyed boy. He was a little around the overweight side… okay maybe little wasn't the best adjective.

"I've never backed out in any of my pranks, Gutnie. Besides, nothing can go wrong."

Natsume Hyuuga, the one being addressed by Gutnie, was the leader of their little group. Being good looking had nothing to do with it.

"We have 30 minutes, 51 seconds and 43 milliseconds before Sumire finishes."

Yuu Tobita spoke, stopwatch in tow. He was currently leaning against the railings of the Alice Academy rooftop. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, his eyes never leaving the object he was holding.

"The Shouda girl is now approximately 60 meters, 600 decimeters, 6000 centimeters and 46,046 millimeters to the destination."

Hotaru Imai, with her laptop resting calmly on the floor, said stoically. She trailed her lilac orbs towards the blinking dot that was moving south, turning left of right every so often.

Yuu looked up from the stopwatch,

"Are you sure she'll make it in time?"

The stoic girl rolled her eyes heavenward, an act of annoyance, before replying to the worried Time Keeper

"Of course."

"We only have 27 minutes, 32 seconds and 09 milliseconds left."

"She'd better make it on time."

The new speaker was Otanashi Yura. She tightened the grip around the railings and in a worried tone said,

"It's nearly over."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank God it's nearly over!"

The exasperated brunette nearly jumped for joy. Other train passengers looked at her. Like I said, she wasn't exactly patient, and waiting for several minutes to arrive in Tokyo took forever for her.

When the electronic doors of the rapid transit line opened, she was the first to go out. She hailed a taxi going to a hotel that belonged to her mother, checked in for free at the most expensive suit available before she went outside.

She hailed another cab…

_Alice Academy could wait…_

_I need to eat._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I really need to eat."

Gutnie was rubbing his huge stomach.

"Oh please, you _always _'really need to eat'". Otanashi sent Gutnie an amused look, seeing the seething expression on his face.

Gutnie was about to reply, but was cut off by Yuu who seemed to be out of his wits.

"We only have 25 minutes left, 47 sec---"

"We don't need the seconds, please. It's annoying."

Hotaru rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah right, like you don't read the millimeters as well."

"Will you guys stop it?" Gutnie interrupted the two arguing geniuses and bit his nails before saying,

"Big Joe's would be the perfect place to eat a burger right now,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Big Joe's?"

Mikan Sakura was currently riding a cab, she asked the driver about where good food was sold and she got the said answer listed above.

"How good is it?"

"Well, lil' lady, if you're lookin' for sumthin' good an' fas in this part o' the city then Big Joe's the place for ye! Best burgers I've ever tasted, at's for sure!"

Mikan, being the optimistic girl that she is, told the driver to take her there.

Arriving at a small fast food restaurant, she paid the driver and then said a hearty thank you. Mikan ordered a burger before going outside, hailing another cab.

While inside the cab she said,

"To Alice Academy, please."

The driver stared at her through the small mirror. Concluding that she wasn't smart enough he then asked her a question.

"You know you're supposed to take an exam right?"

"Yes, I'm ready for it."

The driver butted out of her business, not wanting to interfere.

"Oh, I hope you won't mind me eating here, I'm kind of in a hurry…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You need to hurry!"

Yuu was speaking into a walkie-talkie, his voice frantic. He was talking to Shouda Sumire, scratching his head as he heard her groan.

"Yuu-san, I broke a nail!"

Natsume and Hotaru promptly rolled their eyes.

"Finish it already!"

Yuu heard the device cackle and the sounds of a screw driver were heard visibly.

This mission was important to them. This was the biggest stunt they have yet faced. Mission Objective: Flood the School by ruining the electronic plumbing system.

"Just… 5 more… minutes."

- - - - - - - - - -

The cab halted to a stop and Mikan could only stare at the huge gate in awe.

If the gate was this huge, what would the size be inside?

She paid the taxi driver who was smirking at her. There is no way in hell she would pass.

The walls were practically five stories high and the width of the thing: can you say humongous?

Mikan nervously walked towards the gate, the sleepy guard looked at her before saying rather lazily,

"Look kid, we got enough of trouble here. What's your business?"

Mikan restrained cursing at the rudeness of him.

"I'm here to take the entrance exam, my name's Mikan Cameron Sakura and…"

The guard's previously bored expression changed.

"Oh, sorry miss Sakura!"

The guard yelled at the top of his lungs towards the person above the wall,

"HOIST HER UP! SAKURA'S HERE!"

The gate creaked open and Mikan was led to the Administration building.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shouda! Hurry up!"

Natsume was yelling at the walkie-talkie, with everyone surrounding him.

He was mad, oh yeah. They were 6 minutes behind schedule.

"I'm working as fast as I can, Natsume-kun!" Sumire whined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Sakura-san!"

The head-master was addressing to her warmly and Mikan could only look at him, puzzled.

"I don't get to take a test?"

The old man laughed heartily.

"I know your brains, Sakura-san. You have quite a reputation."

The principal explained everything to Mikan, all the boring crap before _finally _giving her the key to her board room.

"But… my bags!'

"Already taken care of."

Mikan stared at him. How good can this school get!?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"SHOUDA! HURY UP!"

Gutnie was turning red. He looked ready to explode, the need to eat vanished as the almost-mutilated walkie-talkie lay innocently in his huge fist.

Sumire was sobbing, "Really, 3 more minutes."

- - - - -

It was getting really dark, and as Mikan tiredly followed the guard to her dorm, she thought of how uneventful her day had been.

When she reached the double doors of her dorm, screams were suddenly heard.

_I take that back._

The guard who had been accompanying her ran inside. After a few seconds, she then realized why they were screaming; the smell of pee and shit was strong and clear.

Alice Academy smelled like a sewer.

She watched as students hurriedly ran out of their rooms, trying to question each.

Finally, a blonde haired boy stopped and answered her,

"This is normal here. You know chaos. But this is just… bleargh! It's the G.O.T.H.S."

_What?_

- - - -

"YESSSS!"

Sumire screamed joyfully into the device.

"I did it!"

The other 4 were not pleased.

"This was not the plan, Shouda. You're out."

Natsume crushed the walkie-talkie before throwing it away as it fell, 7 stories below.

"Shouda Sumire is out of our group. We'll look for another one."

The group members looked at each other worriedly.

- - - - - -

"This happens, like, everyday?!"

The shocked brunette asked her new found friend, Ruka Nogi, thinking her ears heard wrong.

Ruka merely laughed,

"Yup, welcome to **_ALICE ACADEMY_**!"

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**Sorry if it was boring…**_

(",)

_**Please review!**_


	4. Meet the Experts

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_- - - - - -_

_**Meet the Experts**_

The sun was already late into the day and the stench caused by last night's fiasco finally cleared. Although, last night, everyone slept outside the dormitories due to… ehem… _nasal activity._

Everything was quite peaceful, everything was quiet and---

"I GOT KICKED OUT!"

---I take that back.

"I 'sob' I messed up!"

Sumire Shouda wailed, amidst her group of girly friends who were giving words of comfort to her.

News just got out, and it spread like wild fire in the middle of El Nino. Oh yeah, everyone got burned.

Including Mikan Sakura.

"Somebody got kicked out?"

The brunette gaped at the amused blonde. She looked really cute that way. If Ruka didn't fall in-love yet, he would have with this one. It was lunch time already as every student rushed towards the grand hall.

"I don't think I explained everything to you last night."

Both of the teens sat at an empty table, trays in tow.

"Yes, please do explain."

Ruka took a bite out of the red, juicy apple and in a muffled voice, he started to explain.

"See the girl over there? The one with greenish hair, crying her ugly eyes out?"

Mikan looked over to where Ruka was pointing his thumb to. He was right, she wasn't exactly pretty.

"People say she got kicked out because the prank last night didn't go well."

Mikan did a double take.

"Pfffffffffffftttttttt"

All of the juice she was supposed to drink all spilled on the table. Ruka laughed heartily as Mikan wiped the dripping liquid off her chin.

"What do you mean it didn't go well?! It was genius!"

Everyone near the screaming girl turned to look at her.

"Eheh. Mikan, tone it down a bit."

Dammit. I forgot they were in public.

Suddenly, the cafeteria became deathly quiet. Hallelujah! Miracles do happen! Praise the Lord!

Oh. Ehem –cough- -cough-

4 Teens walked by. Can you say 'celebrity'?

"See them," Ruka whispered.

Mikan looked at each one carefully. The one leading the group (yeah, the one the janitor loathed because he was the number one suspect of all those drools) had black hair and crimson eyes. A very peculiar color if you ask me. He walked calmly, very cool. He had this laid back attitude that shouted "Follow me, and both of us prosper". Oh yeah, definitely leader material.

The next one was a boy. He had blonde hair and kind, sky blue eyes. He wore glasses and looked as if was the perfect friend to tell your secrets to. He looked really intelligent. The way he walked, told you that he was a humble guy. Contradicting the one listed above who walked like he owned the place. Mikan already hated that guy's guts. Yeah, the cocky red-eyed guy.

The third one, a girl this time, looked… scary. She was cold and piercing. She had black hair with violet streaks, matching her eyes which were dark lavender. Her hair was cut short, a style fit for boys and her whole demeanor screamed "Ice Queen" you don't want to be enemies with this one, folks.

The next one was another girl; she had dirty blonde hair and had violet eyes. She looked as if she just got out of a gypsy tent. Fr- eaky. She was calculating everyone, her eyes swinging back and forth, as if she were unobviously looking for something.

The last one was the fattest person Mikan has and will ever see. He looked like a walking barrel. I think sumo wrestlers would be no match for this one. With dark brown hair and grey eyes, barrels would be the first things that would pop into your head.

Everyone was also watching them, staring at the four as if wanting something to happen. They didn't expect this.

When 'fatty' walked by, Mikan _laughed._

Ruka swallowed. Death is upon him.

Gutnie turned to the pretty girl who was trying her best not to laugh

"What do you think is so funny?" Gutnie was fuming. How dare she?

Mikan couldn't answer. Everyone was staring at her now. Her giggles echoed through the cafeteria.

"S-sorry. Haha. It was no-ha-nothing."

"You think it's funny that I'm fat." Gutnie towered over her. Well, that was mostly because Mikan was sitting down and he …er… wasn't.

Mikan couldn't take it in any longer, she laughed really hard before replying a teary

"Ye-ye-yes! hahahahahahahahahahha"

"Do you even know who I am? Apologize to me!"

Mikan stopped laughing immediately. Above all things slutty and bitch-like, the thing she hates in a person is:

An overly inflated ego

Cockiness and

Being totally full of oneself

Oh, my bad. All of these are the same, ne?

Mikan put a disgusted look on her face before she stood up and _apologized _to him. Sarcasm people. Go with the flow.

"Well, _sorry_ oh large and obese-full."

Bring on the shocked expressions, people! Oi, Extras! I thought I told you to gasp louder?! I'm paying you here! Sheesh.

Wow, Gutnie looks redder than a tomato. Wicked!

"Chill, Gutnie." Natsume was the one who spoke this time.

"Gutnie? That's his name? Shouldn't that be _Gluttony_?"

How many times did I have to tell you!? The gasps should be louder! You, extra number 8, you're fired!

"Shut up. And who are you to call me this?!" Gutnie was trying his best not to shout.

"Name's Mikan Sakura, stick to the name and I'll stick to yours, Gluttonny."

Gutnie was shocked. If he didn't look like it, than he is on the inside. _Mikan Fernalina C. Sakura, _had a reputation for chaos-lovers everywhere, she was, wait---

Didn't she just insult him?

Gutnie was about to reply, but Hotaru cut him off.

"We're going."

All the student hushed and only gaped at them… nothing happened. That was never a good sign.

- - - - - -

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

Gutnie was yelling at the rooftop. Luckily, no one was able to hear him because they were 7 stories higher than everyone else.

"You mad?" Natsume asked rather out of himself. He was deep in thought. Hmmm. Interesting.

"ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY! I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T?! JUST BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE'S ALL THAT---"

"Chill." Natsume was staring ahead. He was obviously thinking.

Despite Gutnie's volcanic state, he shut up immediately. The leader was thinking, and he doesn't like interruptions. If Gutnie was an active volcano when enraged, Natsume was the Fire God.

"She'll pay for her idiotic actions, Gutnie. No one messes with us."

- - - - - -

"Mikan, I can't believe you messed with… with… them!"

"Who are these 'them' you keep referring to, Ruka? I know they're the so-called GOTHS, but seriously, I couldn't care less."

Who were _they?_ Who was--- One word: _DEATHWISH _

Ruka was shocked beyond belief. To describe Mikan was 'feisty' would be the biggest understatement compared to saying Gutnie was only average fat.

"I can't believe you! I---"

"Hey, Ruka, tell me more about the G.O.T.H.S."

Mikan spoke in such a calm manner, as if nothing happened. What the bloody heck? She just made a very, _very _horrible first impression, mutilated Gutnie's self esteem and talked _back_ to the rulers of chaos. She was _doomed._

_And she just goes talking like that to him._ Really.

"Tell me more about them, please…"

Mikan was begging now. It seemed that she was really curios about these people. Ruka sighed and decided to give in.

"It's _your _death wish… Let me start with…

**_G_**utnie Chabi…"

Mikan started laughing uncontrollably again…

"Ha- ha- ha- it's GLUTTONNY CHUBBY!"

"Anyway… Gutnie Chabi isn't what he looks like…"

"You mean he has _thin brains_? Hahahahahahaha- (Deep breath) –hahahahahaha---"

"QUIT INTERUPTING ME! Like I said, Gutnie Chabi is the first member of the group. I said _first member_ not leader. He's half American, half Mexican and he's their statistics expert. As in he's the one who calculates the distance between things and he's always, _always_ nearly accurate. He's absolutely _awesome _at math and he's the 4th one in this entire school to have the highest grade point average. He can pinpoint distance by just looking at how near or far an object is without the use of any kind of object"

Mikan underestimated him, yup, she sure has.

"The next one is…

**_O_**tanashi Yuri, and she's as weird as she is smart. She's an expert in camouflage. She could make you invisible as far as I know. I don't know _how _she does it. But she does."

The weird one really is weird.

"**_T_**obita Yuu is next. He's the only guy I know who knows the exact time needed to finish anything and everything. I think he even counts the milliseconds while walking. He's Japanese and probably the kindest guy in their group."

Yup, her guess was right.

Mikan waited patiently, watching Ruka, urging him to speak about the next member. Ruka was blushing crimson. Odd, what's wrong with him?

"The- the next one is –gulp- **_H_**otaru…."

He was sweating buckets and looked like a beat tomato. Mikan stared at him weirdly.

"What's the matter Ruka?"

"Nothing, anyway, Hotaru-sama is the GPS expert. She also invents stuff. Most of her inventions are for military use, she's quite dangerous… She's really smart and pretty and… I should shut up now."

Oh, opposites do attract, don't they? The sweet, and caring Ruka Nogi, falling in love with the cold and stoic Hotaru… uh, what was her last name again?

"You didn't say her last name, Ruka."

Ruka paled considerably. When he spoke again, it practically shook in fear.

"Her last name is like a cuss word in this school…. I won't say it."

- - - - - -

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Gutnie, she's nothing compared to us."

Hands in his pockets, Natsume Hyuuga was walking casually at a back portion of the school, friends following him like always.

This girl had such an attitude. Tsk, tsk tsk.

He didn't care if she was queen of London. She was going to pay for making a fool out of a GOTH member.

- - - - - -

"The leader of their group is **_H_**yuuga, Natsume. He's a half-Filipino and half Japanese. A hacker, a genius and the coldest guy I have ever met. I don't really know much about him, considering that he's really unsocial…"

"Wait, why are there 2 h's?"

"Well, the group is supposed to consist of the GOTHS only, but then Natsume showed up and they couldn't afford loosing Hotaru-sama."

The bell signaled that lunch break was over as Mikan and Ruka rushed towards their classrooms.

This day had been eventful. Especially the part where Mikan got to **_Meet the Experts._**

- - - - - -

I'm sorry it was boring. I made Natsume half-Filipino because I'm one.

Haha. _Ambitiosa talaga ako._

_Salbahes na pagkatao talaga. Wahahahahahahahah_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Trapped

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**- - - - - -**_

_**Trapped**_

Time flies by so fast. The day started with Mikan introducing herself, catching the attention of a several guys, lowering Gutnie's self-esteem, knowing all about the GOTHS and…

"Argggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

…being showered with love-letters.

Ruka laughed in the background. Mikan sure was popular. It was dismissal time already and as she opened her locker pink and red envelopes cascaded down on the floor, thus causing the catastrophe above.

She never got out of this dilemma, ever since teenage hormones started showing, tons of mushy letters have been piling up. The reason why Mikan was usually best friends with boys is that those were the only ones who weren't attracted to her. Girls were just too jealous or were to bimbo-like for her liking.

Taking all of the letters, she dumped them in a nearby trashcan, feeling sorry for the janitor who would incinerate all of this disgusting mush.

"Well, let's eat!"

There she goes again, acting as if nothing happened. I guess she never really makes a big deal out of anything.

As Mikan walked by, people started whispering, stuff like 'There he is! She's the one who…'

Ruka, being the shy boy that he was, shifted closer to Mikan. He could hear all of what they were saying. He was sure Mikan could as well but, nothing seems to really get through her thick skull.

One particular gossip got Ruka's full attention, though.

"They look so cute together!..."

Ruka blushed crimson.

"What's wrong Ruka?"

Mikan finally noticed how uncomfortable her friend was when she reached the cafeteria. He was rigid stiff and had specks of pink on his cheeks.

She tilted her head to one side, argh. Can you seriously believe how dense she is? I mean come on! Einstien's brain is supposed to be in there!

They sat on an empty table, suddenly, Mikan thought of something,

"Hey, Ruka, why do they do this? You know, why do they cause trouble around the school, it couldn't be because they were bored."

That was her reason. Mikan was a trouble-maker simply because she was bored. She gets anything she wants, she doesn't have to work hard for anything, and basically, everything was just smooth for her.

"Who said anything about that?! They do this because… they want to get out."

Mikan didn't get it. Get out? Huh?

"What do you mean?"

Ruka looked at her straight in the eye, an act Mikan wasn't exactly used to. She shivered involuntarily.

His eyes looked blank; there was no sparkle in them, or that same uncertainness…

It.Was.Plain.Hollow.

"The school won't let them go out… Natsume Hyuuga, he's been trying to go out ever since he learned that his girlfriend died. But they won't let him."

Mikan looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?"

The blank look on Ruka's face quickly changed to that of surprise.

"You don't know? Once you enter this school, you won't be able to go out till college."

Mikan's eyes widened considerably. The principal didn't tell her that! She's still 16… 4 more years until she graduates.

"What is this, prison?"

"It is, yes."

Mikan was enraged. How dare they deprive her of freedom!

"What the bloody heck!?"

- - - - -

"_What the bloody heck!?"_

Mikan Sakura's voice echoed throughout the room. A big screen showed her movements, making it obvious that she was being monitored.

A man was sitting on a plush red chair, drinking a cocktail; he smirked once he saw the outraged expression on Mikan before taking a sip.

He was facing the screen, thinking about his plans, musing out every possible thing that could go wrong… but he was certain. In no time at all, that 10-meter thick wall of the academy would be blown apart by none other than the person he was intently observing.

He planned it all from the beginning; he paid the principal of Vincent Brian's Academy to expel her the second she would make trouble.

It was part of his plan for her to go to school in the academy. It was pure luck that her friend found the website, thus making it her perfect choice to enroll in the school.

Next, he made sure their useless member; Sumire Shouda, would get kicked out… the notorious group would find a new member… and Mikan was the perfect choice.

Everything was fit into place. All he had to do was wait for the first move.

Once Mikan gets accepted in the group, he would commence the plan.

He would control the GOTHS… along with their ingenious minds.

The world will be at his grasp…

- - - - - -

"I WANT TO SEE THE PRINCIPAL!"

Mikan yelled at the cowering secretary. After she heard the news, she ran straight here, followed by a distressed Ruka. Mikan thrust her arms, kicked relentlessly at the air, trying in vain to get out of Ruka's iron grasp.

"I WANT TO GET OUT!"

She doesn't want to be trapped in this school, having to wait for years until graduating. No…

As the secretary gained her composure, she pressed a red button and spoke into the intercom,

"Guards…"

In less than 5 seconds, 4 bulky guards in tuxes bolted through the doors. The secretary pointed to Mikan, who was still wailing about and gave a silent order to restrain them.

The guards complied.

"Let go of me you over-sized men in black!"

They grabbed her by the waist and (literally) threw her outside the door. Closing it, Mikan was left outside the Administration building, thinking in despair.

This is no school… this is a prison…

For the first time in years, she felt a sense of alarm, before it changed to that of despair.

Mikan cried and hugged her knees… it didn't matter if she would be soiling her designer jeans.

No… this was the first time she wouldn't be able to get what she wanted, and it sucked.

Ruka could only watch sadly at the brunette. He knew what it felt like; only for him it was much worse, for Ruka heard of the said news when his father died.

He was sent a letter, one fateful day, that his father passed away during an avalanche in Mt. Everest. His dad always had a knack for adventure, contradicting Ruka's timid personality. He even packed his bags that night. He didn't know that they weren't allowed to go out. None of his friends told him.

When he reached the huge gate, bags in tow, the guards laughed at him. It was humiliating. But unlike Mikan here, he didn't fight back. He only ran back to his room and cried there.

The next morning, he sent a letter to his mom explaining everything, he even wrote to her every single day.

But months after that; he received another letter from his mom saying that she…

Committed suicide…

The letter stated that Ruka didn't console her. The letter accused Ruka of not even writing to her.

Cruel, how very cruel.

Mikan thought in despair…

No more Minouru… Mom… Dad…

Help me.

I'm **_Trapped_.**

- - - - - -

_I hope you didn't get disappointed with this chapter._

_I promise the next chapter will be more exciting… more fun._

_That 10 meter **thick** wall is going down!_

_**Still burning,**_

_**ErieshaForFiera **_


	6. Revenge

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_- - - - - -_

_**Revenge**_

Natsume Hyuuga didn't like to be joked at. A serious guy, he deals with everything as if they meant his life.

Yesterday, Mikan Sakura had played with his group …

…and he did not find her amusing at all. Nope, not one bit.

There was hell to pay.

Last night, he held a meeting about the matter, and everybody was eager to help. Well, not as eager as Gutnie was but at least they contributed something in making Sakura's life a few steps closer to hell.

5 'accidents' are going to happen today, and all of them concerns Mikan Sakura.

Natsume had the same homeroom as Mikan, where he will witness three pranks. He was interested in this girl, if what they said about her was true, then she'd have no problem in dodging all of the so called 'accidents'.

- - - - -

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the grass was green and the sky was blue, as white and puffy clouds rolled by. It was a perfect day, the room was cool, the pillows were very soft and you couldn't help but feel very, very content on a… Thursday morning.

The air outside was blowing a breeze and entered Mikan Sakura's bedroom… it sounded off the wind chimes that tinkled melodiously. The fan was on, the alarm clock was sounding off and someone was screaming at her door… wait, that didn't sound right.

"MIKAN!!!!!! WAKE UP!"

The brunette sat upright on her bed, her hair a mess and her clothes obviously slept on, she looked frantically at the clock that was standing innocently on the end table.

Oh, will you look at the time… 'yawn' it's…

"8:45…"

She stared at it for a while, her brain disoriented and her wit slow. Then it dawned on her.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

On the other side of the door, Ruka Nogi slammed his fists harder against the wood, painfully aware of how late they were.

Not wanting to jeopardize the perfect record of her friend, she yelled at him to go to class without her, before jumping off at full speed towards her closet.

Never mind taking a bath when Math was the first subject in Thursday. Dammit. Of all the days, really. I mean come on! Froggy-Worshiper teaches that class.

Grabbing a random skirt and a plain blouse, Mikan put it on and combed her hair at full force before tying it up in a high ponytail.

She put on her shoes before wildly dashing towards her Math period… what was left of it, anyway.

- - - - - -

Natsume Hyuuga stared at the Frog-Loving teacher, bored. He was supposed to cut today, but this day wouldn't be any other ordinary one. An involuntary smirk crept up his lips; unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by Jinno-Sensei.

"What is so funny, Mr. Hyuuga?" The frog on his shoulder gave a resounding croak.

_Go kiss your frog and die #$!&._

Natsume merely glared at the teacher.

This period would only be wasted if the Sakura girl doesn't show---

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE FREAKA--- I MEAN FROG-, NO--- JINNO-SENSEI!"

Natsume smirked. _Operation HuMasa has commenced._

A perplexed Jinno stared coldly at the brunette before giving her 30 minutes worth of detention.

"_Why don't you go and worship Mr. Croaker."_

Mikan mumbled under her breath before stomping off towards her seat.

Upon reaching her seat, she saw Natsume Hyuuga positioned behind her armchair, smirking. She took out a pad of paper and laid it on the chair before sitting down.

_The second plan has failed._

Mikan was sure of one thing; her alarm clock has been tampered with. And based on Ruka's opinion, the GOTHS were forces not to be reckoned with. She made a wild guess before concluding that the day was far from over.

Thinking about last night's predicament, she mused out how to deal with it. Not wanting to cause trouble, she decided to lay low… _for awhile. _

- - - - - -

_A remote area, somewhere in Japan_

The meeting took place in a comfortable weather-proofed cabin in a discreet, wooded area 200 miles from Tokyo. The members of the committee had arrived discreetly at irregular intervals. They came from 8 different countries, but their meeting had been quietly arranged by the mastermind, and there was no record of entry in their passports.

Upon their arrival, armed guards escorted them to the cabin, and when the last visitor appeared, the cabin door was looked and the guards took up positions, alert for any sign of intruders.

The members seated around the large rectangular table were men in powerful positions, high in the councils of their respective governments. They had met before under less clandestine circumstances, and they trusted one another because they had no choice. For added security, each had been assigned a code name.

At the start of the meeting, the mastermind had turned on a television screen, showing a brunette cursing rather boisterously, muttering something about killing all the frogs in the world as vengeance from a teacher.

"… _I'll dissect each and every single one of them, right in front of his face… Are you with me, Ruka?"_

The men took note of her actions, some highly amused, others doubtful.

The meeting had lasted for almost five hours, and the discussion was heated.

Finally, the mastermind had decided to call for a vote. He rose, standing tall and turned to the man seated at his right…

"Sigurd?"

"Yes."

"Odin?"

"Yes."

"Balder?"

"_Ayaw, _We're moving too hastily, _kung mahibaw-an palang ni, atung kinabuhi kay ma---"_

"Yes or no, please?"

"…no"

"Freyr?"

"Yes."

"Sigmund?"

"_Nein. _The danger---"

"Thor?"

"Yes."

"Tyr?"

"Yes."

"I vote yes. The resolution is passed. We will observe the usual precautions and leave at twenty-minute intervals. Thank you, gentlemen."

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, the cabin was deserted. A group of experts carrying kerosene moved in and set the cabin on fire, the flames licked by the winds.

When the fire police finally arrived at the scene, there was nothing left to see but the smoldering embers that outlined the cabin against the rock solid ground.

The assistant of the fire chief approached the ashes, bent down and sniffed.

"Kerosene," he said, "Arson."

The fire chief was staring at the ruins, a bewildered expression on his face.

"That's strange… I went camping here last week… there was no cabin."

- - - - - -

_All of them failed except Yuu._

It was lunch time already, and the GOTHS, as usual, were spending their lunch break on one of the rooftops in Alice Academy. Imai and Otanashi were thinking deeply, knowing fuill well that they had failed in doing a prank for the first time. The stunts the pulled on Mikan Sakura were easy yet difficult and they failed.

Otanashi had camouflaged red paint/glue on her chair… yet she wisely sat on a pad of paper, thus making her trick ineffective. It was supposed to genius. How could she, a mere girl, detect this?

Imai had planted a GPS tracking device on her when she 'accidentally' bumped into the Sakura girl that morning. And every time she would go out, she would be followed by man-made clouds, producing endless rain to dampen her day. But she changed her clothes, therefore making her untouchable once again.

Yuu was distracted by Gutnie's eating. He was currently munching down a burger, with matching slurps here and there… it was disgusting.

"You know, if you eat less… you'll weigh less."

Gutnie merely raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of a looooooooooooong sandwich.

"Interesting theory, if only there was a way to prove it."

Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Imai… Otanashi," Natsume said, finally noticing the rising gloom of the two teen-agers.

"There's mine and Gutnie's left…"

- - - - - -

"I will murder all the frogs in this world and beyond!"

Mikan was laughing hysterically, blissfully unaware that everyone around her was thinking of the same thing: _crazy._

"That frog-loving freak will go insane! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the next period; Ruka breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone sauntered towards their next period, Mikan a part of the rest. English was the next period, and the ever gay teacher Narumi was teaching.

Mikan was about to open the door when Sumire pushed her to go inside first. For some strange reason, She loathed Mikan Sakura… well maybe it isn't so strange after all, seeing that rumors were going around that she was going to be the next GOTH member. A predicament Sumire found nightmarish since Mikan would be getting close to _her_ Natsume.

"I'm going inside first."

Mikan rolled her eyes at the pompous girls words. How bitchy could one human get?

The moment Sumire opened the door, a bucket fell on her head and instantly, her lavender-smelling hair smelled of pig dung instead. Come in, vocals.

The whole building heard her shriek… and just when Mr. Narumi was two steps away from the room. Seeing the problem, he told Sumire to go take a shower… telling her that she was excused from this class. Sumire glared at the brunette,

"This 'sob' is all you're fault… 'sob'."

Mikan merely laughed at her. Not caring whether the people around her were starting rumors as it is.

"Class, please… settle down."

At Mr. Narumi's command, everyone sat down… not a minute sooner, helicopters were heard all over Alice Academy.

Narumi groaned, albeit unnoticed by the students who were now sticking their noses on the windows.

In the hallways, Military men stormed through, their mind setonone goal: Mikan Sakura. The doors burst open, as every student averted their gazes from the window to the men wearing camouflage uniforms.

"Is anyone of you here Mikan Sakura?"

All of the students moved at least a feet away from the said person. Mikan had this bewildered expression on her face. And her very _intelligent_ answer was a 'huh?'

An officer stepped forward and said rather stoically,

"You hacked the United State's White House Security system."

- - - - - -

Natsume smirked, amidst the students which were too shocked to even speak. His prank worked. _Big time._

_She won't play with us anymore._

- - - - - -

20 minutes later, Mikan Sakura ambled towards the classroom, followed by a distressed Narumi. After that tiring explanation that she did not know anything about computers, they finally let her go.

Upon entering the classroom, Narumi reprimanded a smirking Natsume who coolly admitted that he was the one who did it. No prizes for those who guessed right.

Mikan glared at him full force and all he did was smirk at her direction.

_You'll pay for this, Hyuuga!_

Narumi gave a long and tiring sigh,

"Since we only have 30 minutes left for our time, I would like to inform you that a school play will be hosted… please submit your names in a one-eighth piece of paper so that we could choose who the lead roles will be."

Everyone did so, and when Mr. Narumi drew the ballots….

No prize for guessing who the lead roles are.

"Mikan gets Czemstrelle Tsatina and… Natsume gets Demitri Dohemian…"

Czemstrelle happened to be the leading lady and Demitri was the leading male role.

I guess it all sums up to one thing; only Fate had **_REVENGE_** today…

Let the chaos begin.

- - - - - -

Uhm… I'm sorry?

Okay, OKAY!

Before you throw that tomatoe at me, I would like you to know that I had every reason why I updated late. I won't state them since I'll just bore you to death…

I hope you have it in your very… _very_ kind hearts not to tomato-throw me to death.

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please review?**_


	7. Practice

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

- - - - - -

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

- - - - - -

_**Practice**_

I swear the heavens are ganging up against me.

First, I found out I will be forever trapped in this school, and then… the Secret Service accused me of hacking into the White House security system (which I obviously had no clue of doing) and then I get paired up with the _devil?_

I HATE HIM! I hate him so bad I want to rip him into pieces! No… wait… I'll give him to Croaker and Croaker-Lover so that they'll make him watch a documentary about frogs for 10 whole hours! –Insert Evil Laugh Here- He'll die of boredom! But I don't want him to die without causing physical pain and humiliation… I'll make him watch the documentary, give him to his bimbo fan girls and _then_ rip him into pieces before incinerating him. After that I'll… —Oh. –Ehem-

Anyway,…

Kami-sama… please shoot me now… burn me, incinerate me…. Commit arson and turn the school to ashes…

…Because I can't stand these boring rehearsals.

_Scene number something, take 6 million:_

"…so, do you, Natsume- I mean Demitri, take this awesome dudette and bare with her through red and pink (shudder), through Linkin Park and Pussycat Dolls (shudder), through X-Box 360 and 2 - sucking- D, in 3rd party do you part?"

Mr. Narumi rolled his eyes.

The cast for the play were currently rehearsing… if you call goofing off the latter. Tsubasa Anduo was an extra, a priest if you may, and he was 'tying the knot' between Czemstrelle and Demitri.

"CCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT! Tsubasa… for the 6th time, it's LADY! Not DUDETTE! Plus, you are saying it wrong!"

Narumi went up the stage and stood before a bored Mikan and a pissed Natsume. Clearing his voice, he read the script…

"Do you, Demitri Dohemian, take this lovely lady to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness or in health, in rich---"

Tsubasa huffed before saying that he was ready to do it again. Narumi glared at him, a silent way of telling him to 'screw it, you die'. Tsubasa ignored his death threat and continued,

"Are you, Natsume Hyuuga, really pissed with the sadistic gay bastard standing beside me, and will therefore aid me in making his life a living nightmare, through .45 calibers and grenades, through pranks and seriousness, in failing the English Subject do we part?"

Natsume smirked, "I do."

Trust him to start World War III.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh! Rehearsal is over!"

Narumi stormed out, leaving the cast laughing their pants off.

"Oh, and you two," he pointed his index fingers at Mikan and Natsume, "memorize your scripts… TOGETHER! And I expect the school to be still standing when you're

done."

_This'll be interesting._

Argh. Damn you, Fate.

- - - - - -

_**A summary of the whole script:**_

_Czemstrelle Tsatina, the leading female role in 'Vermilion Butterfly' was a beautiful girl. She was talented and everything a guy could ever want. There was only one problem about her, she was cursed. She was the princess of Earengia, a Vermilion Butterfly indeed. When she was born, the doctor her parents hired was murdered, because he threatened to kidnap her. He let out a curse, saying that whoever Czemstrelle loves, will die._

_When Czemstrelle turned 3, her parents mysteriously died. All the maids who were close to her soon followed in hell with her parents. The princess grew up unloved and unloving. She was feared because of her curse._

_Princes came from far away kingdoms to propose to her, but they were all rejected. The princess did not want to hurt anyone. But one day, Demitri Dohemian, a mere peasant boy, saw the princess' beauty and instantly fell in love. They grew close and Demitri vowed to free her of her curse. _

_During a masquerade ball, Demitri dressed up and danced with the princess. They went to a secluded spot so that Demitri could confess to her. The officials of the palace became aware that he was courting her, so they decided to take action. That night, when Demitri was confessing, they shot an arrow through his chest… and his last words were "I love you, my vermilion Butterfly…"_

I simply hate mush.

"Oi, idiot, stop being _tanga _(dead brained) and practice."

Okay, I know what idiot means… but what's _tanga_?

Mikan stopped reading the script and faced to look at the offender.

Hmmm… what did Ruka say about him again?

"_The leader of their group is **H**yuuga, Natsume. He's a half-Filipino and half Japanese. A hacker, a genius and the coldest guy I have ever met. I don't really know much about him, considering that he's really unsocial…"_

Half-Filipino… okay, cool.

"_Tanga_."

Mikan gave Natsume a glare, if looks could kill, he would have been _buried_ yesterday.

"Let's just practice for this stupid thing already." Mikan didn't stop glaring at the _poor _guy…

_She gets so mad easily._

"My, my, your temper isn't that durable, is it?" Natsume smirked at her while chiding Mikan playfully, his index finger waved in a teasing manner.

Mikan stood up from her sitting position… God… no insult is enough for this bastard. She was enraged… uh-huh, understatement much?

She read the first line through gritted teeth, naturally, the sadistic Natsume would only be smirking at her actions… hmmmmm… let me see… yup!

"I… I can't live without my parents I…"

She read the first line half-heartedly; well, with hatred pulsing through your veins, who wouldn't?

"Hn."

That was all it took before the Mikan Volcano exploded. Casualties are, fortunately, miles away. Only the target seemed to be unaffected by her wrath. This special bulletin is brought to you by Hyuuga-Egos. Tune in next time for another news update.

"I hate you! Go to hell Hyuuga!"

Mikan stormed off, steam rising from her head. And from the distance, Natsume yelled,

"I love you to, _sweetheart_!"

- - - - - -

"They definitely do not get along." Hotaru stared emotionlessly at the Volcanic Mikan.

"You heard the ' go to hell' scream to?"

- - - - - -

It was lunch time already; the GOTHS were sitting at their usual table. No one was eating except Gutnie and Natsume. Because everyone else was staring, openly and shamelessly might I add, at their leader?

Yuu and Otanashi exchanged glances "_Play it cool_," Otanashi whispered in Yuu's ear.

"So… Natsume, how's the play going…? I would like to let you know that this question is completely honest. It has absolutely nothing to do with Mikan Sakura, despite the fact that the both of you will be staring in a romantic play. Not that I was asking about her, it's just that during your rehearsal together you acted really weird. Not that we were spying or anything, we were just purposefully eavesdropping. Did I mention this is just a Mikan-Sakura-free sentence?"

Otanashi bonked herself in the head. I guess smooth wasn't in Yuu's dictionary.

"Uhm… Er… So… how's your play? Of course, I wasn't asking about Mikan Saku -- mph!"

Otanashi covered his mouth. Natsume wasn't really paying attention to any of them; he ignored his friends, and stood up.

"Rehearsal… see you this afternoon."

He walked towards the door and pushed it open, the whole school trailing their eyes on him.

"I guess he was just joking around with her…"

Otanashi agreed with Yuu's statement. Upon hearing her stomach grumble, Otanashi bowed her head to actually start eating, too bad there wasn't food left on her tray. The same goes for Yuu and Hotaru.

The three of them turned their heads towards Gutnie who was finishing off Hotaru's crab.

"Gutnie!"

Otanashi stood up, emphasizing just how angry she was.

"You ate your food, you ate Hotaru's food, you ate Yu's food and you ate MY food! What do have to say for yourself?!"

Gutnie gave a resounding burp before saying rather sheepishly,

"What's for desert, desert, desert and desert?"

- - - - - -

"Tsubasa, do this right or bloody hell will run after you."

The priest-for-the-play cowered at Jinno. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Who ever thought Tsubasa had frog-phobia…?

….Because right now, he was _not _cowering at the teacher, but at the amphibian which was perched innocently at his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU AMPHIBIAN FREAK!" 

Guess he couldn't take the pressure.

Tsubasa ran out of the auditorium, practically histerical. His fear of frogs is a very, _very,_ long story.

Narumi gave Jinno a glare. Unknown to Mikan,who was knew, these two teachers always had this unspoken law.

Although, you can never deny the fact that both of them are gay.

"Mr. Jinno, it was unnecessary of you to curse at him, you know how I hate profine language," Narumi was twitching.

"Oh, whatever… Sakura! Come down here for a moment!"

Mikan turned her head from the script she was so intent on reading, and knitted her eyebrows in frustration. What now Frog-Lover? Despite her grudge, she walked towards the teacher who was with Narumi. Upon reaching them, both of them immediately entered in a conversation.

"Narumi, she looks best in orange doesn't she? Oh, I could see it know…" Jinno's eyes sparkled and Mikan gave an involuntary shudder. Ew. What is up with weird teachers here in the Academy, anyway?

"No, she'll look dazzling in pink. I can tell…" He eyed Mikan and nodded his head, as if agreeing to his own opinion.

Jinno turned his head slowly at Narumi and glared slightly.

"Orange suits her."

"Pink."

"Orange!"

"PINK!"

"ORANGE!"

"You know, you could always paint it pinkish orange or orangeous pink… or porange… or orink…"

"PINK!"

"Argh! This is getting us nowhere! Try the pink gown first, Sakura."

"Yes, do that Sakura, hurry now, hurry!"

Mikan rolled her eyes before dashing off towards the changing rooms. She saw the pink gown hanging on one of the racks; she took it, eyed it tentatively, before hurriedly changing. Who knows how much ear damage those two have caused by now?

"PINK! SHE DEFINITE –oh, there you are, Mikan… See! Pink definitely is the right color for her."

After changing, Mikan returned seeing the two of them in a vocal match.

Jinno shook his head.

"Stop denying it, Narumi. You have no sense of style."

Really, is this a rehearsal or a screaming fest?

"ORANGE! ORANGE SUITS HER BEST YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

"DO NOT SWERA!"

Jinno smirked at Narumi as if challenging him, he drawled his voice, and lengthened a cuss word.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt---"

"LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Narumi stomped his foot on the wooded floor… maybe I forgot to mention that the auditorium was really, really, really old…

_Snap…. Snap…._

I was frozen into place. I couldn't help but look up and saw, to my horror, one of the cables for the spotlight snapping and falling…

…Right towards me.

- - - - - -

The smell of disinfectant greeted Mikan's nostrils. She bolted in the hospital bed… Where am I?

As if on queue, a nurse, plaid in all white, entered the room… she smiled warmly at Mikan who was sporting a totally confused look.

"I suppose you don't know what happened."

Mikan nodded dumbly.

"Well, upon seeing the cable snapping, you went in a state of shock and fainted. It was a good thing that Hyuuga boy ran to you and saved you before it hit the ground…. It fell right on the spot where you were standing… You only got a sprain. Nothing serious."

The nurse smiled at her once more.

"You'll be free to go tonight."

_What? The **devil** saved me?_

_So much for **Practice**…_

- - - - - -

"YOU FAILED!"

The man who was being addressed to cowered at the booming voice. It held authority, power and most of all, fear.

It is no question why this man is the leader of their group.

"You should have killed her while you had the chance before _they_ get their hands on her. DISMISSED!"

The man gladly agreed, and ran out of the tent.

If _they_ get a hold of the GOTHS, there is no telling what _they_ could do.

- - - - - -

Thank you for reminding me…

Alice Academy does not belong to me… Neither does Windmills of the Gods.

I'm sorry for the lack of creativity, but that chapter was just especially difficult for me to right. I'll try my best next time! Promise!

Whoa… WHOA! I thought we already agreed with each other that there should be NO tomato (or carrot) throwing here? Sheesh.

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please review?**_


	8. In Denial

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_**In Denial**_

_BOOM!_

Revolts were a normal occurrence in the Academy, students who were sick of being trapped inside the school felt it a need for freedom…

_CRASH!_

Birds, which were perched on trees, flew away, in fear of the upcoming entity…

_CRACK!_

Kent, the new guard who was hired for the job, stood up from the chair and readied himself. He was told that in the Academy, things like these were of normal occurrence. Pulling out his gun, he aimed it towards the sound which seemed to be heading his direction. Kent was guarding the double doors of the High School dormitory, it was already night time.

Kent trembled as the sound came nearer, imagining slits for eyes and a snake-like body, he readied himself for the famed yell of 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' which would lead to his imperil.

It was getting closer… he couldn't see because of the thick fog… _Why today? _He thought to himself. _Breathe, Kent, breathe… in… out…_

In a shaky hand, he almost pulled the trigger when the cause yelled a name…

"RUKA!"

… instead of Lord Voldemort, a 16 year old girl walked- no, stomped on the ground, edging closer to him.

The poor guard could only stare at her, mouth agape. She entered the dormitory and banged the doors shut. Kent, in a state of shock, walked like a zombie towards the Administration Building. While inside, he took a piece of paper and in a trembling hand wrote, '_I, your newly hired security guard, am resigning due to bravery and steroids…'_

- - - - - -

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Mikan nodded, as if finding Ruka's sudden outburst perfectly appropriate for the current situation.

"I know…"

She groaned and jumped on Ruka's bed, face down. The animal-lover could only gape at her.

"He… he… did what?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, Ruka?! He _saved_ me. He fu-#$-ing saved my bl-#$-dy life. The bastard! He- He isn't supposed to do something like that, after he almost put me in a life sentence because he accused me for hacking the security system of the White House!"

Ruka couldn't believe it. All he needed was a giant tank and that would complete the picture of a gaping goldfish, which is what he was looking like right now.

"I don't… I can't… GIVE ME TIME TO THINK, WOMAN!"

"Whoa. Looks like _somebody's_ taking this much more drastically than I am."

"No way! What he did was unbelievable! Especially to you! I mean… look, there was this girl when I we were still in the sixth grade who annoyed Natsume like hell and you know what he did to her?"

Ruka paused, as if for effect, and Mikan unconsciously raised an eyebrow. The suspense is killing me. Please, do go on.

"He made a website about her. And it was a hit. You know how famous the websites Youtube and Fanfiction are? That's how well-known it was here in Japan. It embarrassed the hell out of her!"

Whoa.

"For freaking sake, she almost committed suicide! And… he just… saved you… he… increased your life span, gave you another chance in life to actually do something useful like… like… murder all the frogs in the world!"

Mikan's eyebrow practically disappeared behind her hairline.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

"I thought that was your revenge plan for Jin- ARGH! Don't change the topic! My point is: Hyuuga has CHANGED! Where is the press when you actually _need _them!?"

"Ruka, you're exaggerating this little incident."

Ruka let out a long and tiring sigh.

"Never mind. Anyway, how's your ankle doing?"

"Oh, this little sprain?"

She sat up and showed Ruka the bandages that surrounded her right foot.

"Duh. I can obviously walk."

"Good. '_Yawn_' Anyway, Mikan, you should probably go to your own dorm and sleep, you have rehearsals tomorrow."

She stood up and put on her shoes, before saying good bye to Ruka. After closing the door, Mikan leaned on it for support and winced.

She couldn't believe how well she could hide her pain. She had jumped on Ruka's bed, without wincing or showing a grimace of pain. Mikan had insisted the school nurse to let her go early, and even had to pull out an act. She hated hospitals and did her best to stay away from it as much as possible.

Standing up, she limped on her way to the double doors and composed herself. When she walked out, she walked normally, ignoring the stabs of pain every time she exerted pressure on her foot.

On her 18th step, the pain tripled, making Mikan kneel from the sudden stab. She let out a small cry of pain. Knowing fully well that she was close to her dorm, she stood up and decided to limp instead.

Every step was painful. When she finally reached her dorm, she proceeded to her room. Once inside, she limped towards her bed and instantly fell asleep.

- - - - - -

"NO, NO, NO! TSUBASA, DO THIS RIGHT OR I WILL GIVE YOU ONE BOXFULL OF FROGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT!"

Snickers were heard, which were unknown by the shouting sensei. Tsubasa gulped and gave a tentative nod before wiping the sweat that threatened to fall from his head.

"Ooh, I'd love that. Can you give me that kind of gift too, Narumi-San?"

Contradicting Tsubasa's opinion, Jinno was quite enthusiastic about what Narumi just yelled about.

"Let's do this one more time. Don't mess this up, Tsubasa."

It was a day after the accident. Although, the huge dent on the stage's floor was still quite visible. Everyone still decided to practice there but decided to take precautionary measures. Like, scream when you see a cockroach or something like that.

Tsubasa nodded, and faced the two standing figures before him.

"Do you, Demitri Dohemian, take this lovely lady to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sick –"

BRIIIIING!

Saved by the bell.

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief and winced slightly.

"Alright, everyone! Come back at 1!"

Everyone dashed for the entrance. This is usually what Mikan would do, but, seeing that she is in no condition to do so… bah! Go figure.

Mikan and Natsume were still on the stage. After everyone left, Natsume jumped off and started to walk towards the Exit. Everyone were idiots, really. What would be the use of an _Exit, _if you go out by the _Entrance_? Stoe – pid.

Seeing Natsume walk away, she sat down on the floor and massaged her right ankle. She was positive that he wouldn't look back, so she needn't bother in hiding the pained expression on her face.

She hated hospitals. She hated clinics and everything related to these things. She thought hospitals were places of death and when she's inside one, she feels like… one of… them. You know, the Crypt Keepers.

Touching the handle, Natsume was about to yank the doors open when he heard a small 'ouch'.

Turning his head, he saw Mikan Sakura kneeling on the floor, halfway through the red carpet which divided the chairs, leading to the exit. She cursed when Natsume saw her, afraid to hear what he thought.

Natsume rolled his eyes. He walked coolly towards her, and Mikan glaring at him with full force.

Once he reached her, Natsume kneeled down, so that he was in eye level. He pointed a finger at her forehead, pushed it slightly before…

… Calling her an idiot.

God, I thought he was going to confess or something.

"Sprains heal for at least three days, baka."

Mikan bowed her head. She knew that he saved her, and she still had not said her thanks.

Natsume sighed before grabbing her by the waist, and heaving her, carrying her bridal style.

"Wha – What are you doing!?"

"You don't want that sprain to worsen, trust me."

That wasn't what she was worried about... But the fact that something inside of her... stirred.

- - - - - -

I am so freaking sorry!

I absolutely abhor mush, so this chapter developed really, really, really slowly. And…

School is harder than I thought. Hehe…

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please Review? Hehe**_


	9. Leaf Bomb

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - - _

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_- - - - - -_

_**Leaf Bomb**_

That was embarrassing.

No, scratch that, that was downright, face reddening, heart pounding, and ignominiously embarrassing.

God, I hate my life.

I can't believe that _he… _of all people… _He _just had to do _that _to _me!_

Nandeo (sp)!? Kami-sama… Kami, Kami, Kami, Kami-sama!

No, that doesn't sound right, because if you translate that to English it would be: 'Why? God… Paper, Paper, Paper, God!'

And that statement sounds idiotic. Really, I wouldn't want myself to be more of an idiot that I already am. I mean, come on! Who worships a freaking paper?

_Hm_…. _Who worships paper_…

ARGH! I can't think about other things when this really, really big problem is blocking me!

Damn you, Hyuuga. Damn you.

I hope you die and go to hell!

- - - - - -

"I think she's really mad at you, Natsume."

Yuu Tobita looked at their leader unbelievably. After recovering from the shock of what he just told them, that was the only thing that could escape his mouth.

"Gee, you only _think _she's mad at him?"

Yuri Otanashi raised a sardonic brow at their Time Keeper. Duh, this was the hot-tempered tangerine they were talking about.

"I can't believe you did that to our _enemy! _Where has the trust gone to?"

"Put a sock in it, Gutnie, _you're _the only one who has a grudge on her. _We_ on the other hand, find her the perfect candidate to be our 6th member. Am I right, Natsume?"

Otanashi faced Natsume with a wry smile plastered on her lips. Natsume merely grunted before standing up, walking towards the railings and jumping off, landing seven stories below, perfectly unscathed.

"Man! I _still _don't know how he does that!"

Otanashi rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're fat- no, screw that, you're a barrel of lard, Gutnie!"

Imai Hotaru stared blankly at them,

"Haven't you noticed something different about him?"

Otanashi and Gutnie, who were quarreling recently, instantly shut up the moment Hotaru opened her lips. She rarely talks and when she does, it's always crucial.

"He's… different."

Hotaru said softly. She was waiting for them to finally get what she was talking about. The light bulb on Yuu's head suddenly lighted up. Yuu smiled, quite happy about the thought that came to his head.

"I get it! He's no longer causing chaos!"

His smile instantly reversed. That isn't right….

"He's no longer… He's no longer causing chaos!?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Really, I thought these guys were geniuses. I guess I was wrong.

"Duh. Usually, his pranks are daily."

"Yeah! But ever since that insulting (Insert Otanashi's cough here) girl entered the Academy, he hasn't done nil!"

"You're the only one she's ever insulted, Gutnie, and that was because you were acting all cocky."

"Idiots. Can't you see? Natsume causes trouble because he wants to get out and pay respect to her girlfriend. Since he hasn't been doing so these past days that means he found someone else!"

All of them stared at Hotaru.

"Wow, Hotaru, didn't know you could say so many words at once."

Idiots. They still don't get it.

- - - - - -

"Ms. Sakura, how are you feeling?"

The nurse spoke softly at the girl lying on the hospital bed. She was the one from before.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, Mrs. Gomez. Hyuuga just had a few screws loose and decided to act hero, which was needless. This sprain is nothing."

Mrs. Gomez, the nurse that was taking care of Mikan, waved a finger at her.

"Nonsense, Ms. Sakura. An injury is still an injury, after all."

Mikan was about to reply, when someone entered. He looked like some official guy.

"Ms. Mikan Fernalina C. Sakura?"

Said person winced at her whole name.

"What?"

"I have a letter her for you, I know letters don't usually get delivered, but this one seems important."

Mikan nodded as the person handed her the letter. She wondered what could possibly be inside it. Was it her mom? Or was it dad? Maybe it was Minouru saying that he was committing suicide because he was sooo bored… hm…

The nurse and the delivery guy left her inside the room as Mikan gingerly opened the letter.

_Dear Mikan,_

This is definitely not Minouru, if he wrote a letter to me, it would have started around the lines of 'GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING SCHOOL, YOU BAKA!' …. Mom, perhaps?

_I just heard that you won't be able to go out in that fucking academy until you graduate._

This is _not _my mother.

_Listen, sweetie._

Fr –eaky.

_Our family is in a tight spot right now… _

**Our family? **Halleluiah! Miracles _do _happen! One of my parents just cursed!

_Stop marveling at my ability to cuss and concentrate!_

Whoa.

_Your father had an accident._

Looks like we have a winner. The one who sent the letter was mom. Three cheers for me! Wait…

_Your father had an accident._

What!

_He was having a concert in Seattle. After the show, he went outside for a walk. The idiot! It was around midnight already!_

I'll say.

_This effin' thief pointed a knife at him and stole his watch. _

His Rolex watch?

_That's not all._

What!? The suspense is killing me…

_After he got the watch… he slashed you're dad's left wrist…_

…_he slashed you're dad's left wrist…_

… _slashed you're dad's left wrist…_

… _left wrist…_

- - - - - -

"Ms. Sakura…. You're medicine is –"

The nurse stopped once she opened the door to room 696, which was Mikan Sakura's by the way, to find that it was empty. She knocked on the bathroom door and when no one responded, concluded that something must have happened.

_Let's see…_

The last time she saw the young girl was when she left her to read her letter…

_This is not good._

- - - - - -

_Click._

The door unlocked.

All of the members of the G.O.T.H.S. turned to look at the sound which was the door that led to the rooftops, the lock was custom made by Hotaru. Pretty amazing how easily it opens since the key isn't duplicable, and the lock was especially made to squirt some pepper spray when tampered…

… but Mikan Sakura opened it, and she wasn't screaming in pain, either.

They all stared at her. Natsume, who was keeping cool, was screaming inside. Even Hotaru, the ice queen, raised an eyebrow. Otanashi and Yuu were too busy gaping at her to speak.

Gutnie however, was Kilauea.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?!"

And the volcano erupts.

Mikan however ignored him and went straight to the point.

"I want in. Get me out." (Confusing? Go figure.)

"THER IS NO WAY IN FREAKING HELL WE A—"

Hotaru cut him off,

"How did you get in? That lock was custom made… by me."

Mikan smirked, receiving a warning sign from Yuu and a shocked one from Otanashi. She had galls! Who blamed them for playing goldfish?

"Every synthetic thing has a weakness. You didn't say anything about what I said."

Hotaru was about to reply and Kilauea was about to have another eruption, but Natsume raised his hand, a sign of telling them to shut up. This shows how much control he had over them, obviously, he was in command.

"How do we know you'll be good use to us?"

Mikan was loosing her patience. She needed to go out. Her father was dying and all she needed to do was say goodbye. She deserves at least a _little_ freedom.

"I make bombs. Really good ones at that. You won't know it's one until it explodes right in front of you. But then again, you'll be dead by then, wouldn't you?"

"Prove it."

Argh! The seconds were ticking. Time was running at 1,000,000,000 miles per second, and he's just sitting there, wanting for her to prove something!

Mikan took out something from her pocket: a leaf. It swayed with the wind that was also caressing Mikan's pony tail.

Gutnie laughed out loud.

"Have you gone nuts? Hahaha-"

"No, _Gluttony Chubby. _I'm perfectly sane. This thing?"

She raised the innocent-looking leaf higher for them to see.

"It's a bomb. Small enough to be lightweight and big enough to blow this entire academy out. But I won't do that, I'm not an idiot like Mr. Gluttony is here."

Snickers were heard.

"We're blowing up that wall, it's 10 meters thick and over 10 stories high. I'm getting out. Whatever it takes. It's going down… no one will know what hit 'em. We'll use this, only with a smaller capacity… the **_Leaf Bomb_."**

- - - - - -

"…_We'll use this, only with a smaller capacity… the Leaf Bomb**."**_

The giant screen showed their every movements. Mikan Sakura was the one being centered, though.

Everything was coming into place. The plan will be a success. He was sure of that. The G.O.T.H.S. will accept Mikan Sakura, and it will only be a matter of time before he'll have their brilliant minds.

Soon…. Soon…

"Mr. Reo, We have news…"

A bulky security guard entered the room.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But sir, it's about the mass production of fake items… there's something wrong with the machine."

"Tell the baboons to fix it, imbecile. Or do you want me to go down and fix _them?"_

The guard gulped and replied an unnoticeable 'yes, sir' before turning his back and closing the door.

- - - - - -

"So it's agreed then, we strike tonight."

Natsume looked at all the five of them. Mikan Sakura still wasn't a member, they were going to test her on the mission, before having to judge.

"Don't screw up."

He locked gazes with the Bomb-maker before changing the topic.

"Your ankle. It's still sprained."

She reddened slightly and turned away.

"What I'm going to do is far more important for me."

"Hn. Meeting adjourned."

All of the other members were still staring at Natsume's odd change of heart before going out through the door.

As everyone left, Natsume sat in the silence, thinking about the possible things that could go wrong and probably will.

He had the strangest feeling they were being watched.

And it was not a fan girl.

- - - - - -

Phew! That was long, for me anyway. I hope all of you enjoyed that.

I guess I updated kinda fast, huh? He he

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_Please review._


	10. Untitled

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - - _

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - - _

The moon was about to appear once more in the sky as the setting sun made its way slowly, sinking behind the horizon. This phenomenon, where the sun will gradually go down and the sky turns darker, is called a sunset. You all know that. Unless you're a complete nincompoop who was just born yesterday and who just _happened _to tamper with a computer and _happened _to open this very fic.

But that won't happen. This is real life.

Real life…

Where hope and kindness is really rare. What a harsh, cruel, reality. Do you remember the time, after waking up one day; you just realized how empty your life felt. Partly because you were starving and partly because you just realized the world is not a happy place.

You can't just go around saying 'Bipity-Bopity-Boo' while carrying a magic wand and all your trouble will disappear. But that would be nice, wouldn't it?

Well, you're not Cinderella. Nor are you Timmy Turner who has two of the most idiotic fairies in the whole of the fairy world. Not that I'm complaining. They were hilarious, even.

Buy seriously; wouldn't it be nice for that Magic wand to be real? Wouldn't it be wonderful to have wings so that…

…Mikan could just fly up that wall instead of having to blow it down.

Hmm… Blowing it down would seem so much more fun than flying though.

The previously mentioned brunette stared at the line of trees, behind them, orange started to turn into indigo and eventually, the moon would show itself, coming out of the grey clouds that were also a part of the view.

The moon…

A symbol of darkness to some, an aid in light to others. It really depends how the person sees it as. Just like judging if the water in a cup was half-empty of half-full. Mikan would say it was half-full, but tonight, she saw the moon as an ominous symbol.

Besides, the moon represents the night, just as the sun represents the morning.

Tonight…

She has never been more serious about a so called 'prank' before.

Mikan turned away from the sunset she was practically glaring at and entered her room. There, innocently lying on an end table was a microscopic chip, right beside a fresh cherry blossom petal. On her way to her room a few minutes earlier, she dropped by the line of cherry blossom trees next to her dorm and picked the small, pink petal.

How _innocent._

That petal, when inserted with the microscopic chip, can cause a building to blow up. Although, the leaf could do much more damage… She sat down on the sofa, put on an eye microscope and started to open the petal in half. She placed the chip inside and closed the petal.

Removing the microscope, she grabbed the remote right next to it and pushed a white button. The chip glowed green, and the petal sealed itself, looking brand new once more.

She needed to do this. God, she sounded pathetic… but she knew… She owes her father big time.

Some of you might say 'DUH!' But it's not just the fact that her father was the cause of her existence. She had so many shortcomings to her father. And she felt guilty. If he would die now, she'd regret it forever.

Like forever, forever. As in, when you start having wrinkles, kind of forever. The one where you carry to the grave with forever. Until you – I'll shut up now.

-Ehem- back to the topic… Now, where were we… Oh, yeah!

Mikan looked at her watch, a Rolex set in platinum-gold, and decided to head of to the meeting place. She grabbed the petal gingerly before pocketing it along with the remote.

Grabbing a pair of bandages, she wrapped it around her right ankle, tightly. She then wore her rubber shoes, and went outside the dorm…

- - - - - -

"Why?"

Hotaru stared placidly at the stars, her lilac orbs familiarizing the constellations that appeared in the night sky. The breeze blew her short hair while she waited for an answer.

Natsume raised a tentative eyebrow. Why was she bombarding her with questions all of a sudden? It's not like her to be this interested in him before.

"Why what?

Hotaru shifted her gaze towards their leader. He was smart… if he wanted to, he could have the American president begging at his knees, pleading him to spare the country.

"You changed. Ever since that girl arrived, you, as what Gutnie liked to put it, 'haven't done nil'."

Before Natsume could answer, the door leading to where they were opened, and Gutnie Chabi's head peeked in.

"Phew. No Auburn head in sight. Thank GOD!"

Both Hotaru and Natsume raised their eyebrows. Honestly, she can't be _that_ bad.

After Gutnie shut the door, a very exasperated Yuu came in, followed by a pissed Otanashi.

"Why'd you shut the door when you knew we were behind you? Have all that food finally gone up to your brain, oh holy tub of lard?"

Gutnie scoffed at her.

"How was I supposed you were behind me when you didn't even speak up?"

"We DID! We kept on asking you why you were in such a hurry! But nooooooo, you merely zoomed past us and shut the door in our face!!!"

"Otanashi, it isn't exactly called 'zooming' when all he did was climb his fastest, as far as his humungus legs could carry him."

Whoa. Whoever thought Yuu had issues?

Their verbal fight was cut off when the door opened, and Mikan Sakura's head poked in.

I can practically see the steam going off Gutnie's ears…

Natsume gave a smirk in Mikan's direction before saying,

"Everyone's here. Operation PETAL commences."

- - - - - -

30 minutes later, at 6:25, everything was in place. First, they would steer the faculty members a far as possible from the main gate by creating a distraction, thanks to Hotaru Imai's new invention, disguised by Otanashi Yura to make it look like a real human being.

Gutnie Chabi had calculated the possible size of the wall and the coverage of the bomb. He also measured the distance from where they would work on their 'prank' to their target: the main gate.

Yuu Tobita had timed the duration the smoke would clear up and he will also time all the happenings (insert Mikan's sweat drop here, "You don't have to time everything, you know…").

Mikan Sakura was the one who invented the bomb and, with the remote control she made along with the chip, would maneuver the petal until it reached the wall.

And Natsume Hyuuga?

Everything else.

- - - - - -

"Principal! Principal!"

Narumi wiped the sweat off his eyebrow. He held on to the wall for support and panted. The principal stood up from his chair and looked at him, his expression anxious.

"What is it, Mr. Narumi?"

Narumi inhaled a large amount of air before talking urgently.

"Sir, there's a student… he's at the south border and… he says he's… he's… committing suicide unless we grant him one week's worth of freedom…"

The principal widened his eyes.

"Come Mr. Narumi, we'll use the School's transportation system, that way; it'll be 15 minutes till we reach the south border…"

"All of the teachers, students and faculty members are there sir, and I mean all of them! There isn't a single soul inside of the buildings The guards checked before rushing off… No one's watching the gate."

The principal stared at him, as if confused.

"How did the guards know of this when they're the farthest from the south border?"

"The student left a suicide note in his room… a guard was patrolling and he saw it…I guess he told all of the guards at the gate and the word spread."

"We have no time to lose… let's go."

As Mr. Kasuke Herada, the principal, grabbed the keys for the car, he felt something wasn't right… He had no idea how everything was just a setup.

- - - - - -

"No, idiot! I said _158_ degrees east!"

After Gutnie Chabi yelled the statement above, he promptly bonked Mikan Sakura's head (with his fat hand, mind you).

"I'm doing my best to steer the petal, Gluttony!"

Yuu Tobita looked at Mikan worriedly and said, "We have 7 minutes, 48 seconds…" before he asked Hotaru Imai another question. "Hotaru, where's the petal?"

Hotaru scanned the screen of her computer before saying that the petal was exactly 157 degrees east, and132 meters from the destination. Mikan wiped the sweat that threatened to glide down her neck. She neared her finger on the remote and touched it very, very lightly.

"Where's the remote now, Hotaru?" Gutnie asked.

"It's 158 degrees east and 99 meters from the destination."

Gutnie smirked, before a thought occurred to him.

"Why do we have to steer the petal if we can just implant it there?"

"Because, doofus," Mikan retorted,

"The petal explodes the moment it makes contact with something 100 times bigger than itself or larger. Even if you saw it coming, you can't stop it, because nothing bigger than it should make contact with it or…."

She gave Gutnie a manic grin.

"…Boom."

"Are you sure no one's gonna get hurt with the explosion?"

Ahh, it was so like Yuu, the one who spoke, to worry about the welfare of the student body. Hotaru took her eyes away from the screen of her computer and looked at Yuu.

"Natsume has taken care of it. I don't know how, but all of the students are gathered at the southern border… watching my dummy kill himself."

"Speaking with Natsume, where is he?"

Gutnie asked, holding his chin and doing a thinking position.

"He's with Otanashi. They're making sure no one goes farther from this building… they're at the south border."

_Another_ thought occurred in Gutnie's (fat) head.

"Why are we in this building again?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Really, I marvel at the fact how you managed to sneak in to this academy. Weren't you the one who measured possible coverage of the bomb? This is the building nearest to the main gate the explosion won't affect."

Yuu interrupted what Hotaru was saying.

"Where's the petal now, Hotaru?"

"158 meters east and 10 meters to the destination."

"We only have… 15… 14… 13…"

The door burst open, with Otanashi Yuri at the entrance. Though she didn't look like the said person. Her dirty blonde hair was exchanged with a fiery orange color, her purple eyes became gray. Her small nose changed into one with a longer bridge. She really outdid herself with her disguise.

"Guys! Get ready to hop into the car. The robot Hotaru made is about to destruct!"

Yuu, who was practically sweating buckets screamed at them.

"5!... 4!... 3!... 2!..."

_**BOOM!**_

The whole academy shook under the earthquake the _microscopic_ chip's explosion just a second ago. The door that was left open by Otanashi swung open once more as Natsume Hyuuga appeared at the entrance.

"Everyone hop into the car! We have an hour's head start before they start catching up to us."

With all of their hearts racing and their minds in turmoil, the GOTHS, with Mikan Sakura, raced down the flight of stairs and, once outside the building, all of them hopped onto the red sports car.

When the smoke cleared, Natsume stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed past the rubbles left by the bomb and…

…Out of **_ALICE ACADEMY._**

- - - - - -

Freedom

This is what Natsume Hyuuga had been deprived of for 2 years. 2 years of plotting, 2 years of rebellions… it all paid off.

As he drove his fastest in the streets of Tokyo, Otanashi Yuri kept on fussing everyone with their faces. She gave each and every one of them contact lenses, custom made by her, and powder that changed hair color instantly. This was also Otanashi's innovation.

Otanashi gave Mikan Sakura green contacts and poured some black powder on her hair. At the contact, Mikan's shiny, auburn hair became a lustrous cascade of black. After that, she made sure to change the structure of her cheekbones and also made Mikan's small nose look like an American's: long bridged. I don't know how she did it, but she did.

Otanashi made sure no one noticed Hotaru Imai. This girl was famous in the outside world, known for her innovations and GPS expertise she unwillingly built up since she was just a child. Otanashi darkened her skin color and changed her hair from black with violet streaks to chocolate brown. Her eyes were changed to an intense magnitude of amber, although her hair was still short. Otanashi also lengthened her nose.

Yuu Tobita was next. His blonde hair was changed to midnight blue and his eyes a dark shade of grey, almost black. Otanashi (with much persuasion and tugging) managed to break Yuu's glasses, explaining his sulky form ("But he wouldn't let go of it! It needed to be put away!" Otanashi retorted).

Now Gutnie was a challenge. There was no denying he was fat (I'm serious), there really was. Okay, screw that. There was no denying Gutnie was the size of a whale. But Otanashi, the fr-eaky character that she was, changed his skin color from tan to dark brown, his hair from brown to black and his eyes from gray to brown. She also did something with his eyes to make it look larger.

She didn't change Natsume Hyuuga and her get up.

Once they reached the station, Natsume gave the car keys to someone before telling Otanashi he needed a change of disguise. Otanashi complied by giving him silver powder, to change his hair. She didn't bother with changing his eyes.

After that, they boarded the train heading towards their destination, each of them with a different purpose…

- - - - - - -

"Whe…Where's Mikan-chan?"

Lara Sakura stared at her husband with a worried expression. She sent countless letters to the Academy but… Mikan Sakura hasn't replied once. She doubted it was because of school work. She told her husband to rest before turning on the television screen.

"_..Alice Academy. There seems to be a huge whole in the Main Gate…"_

Lara Sakura widened her eyes.

"_The Guard explained that the students were responsible for such an act and told us that the students merely wanted freedom. He was then interrupted by a faculty member telling the distressed Security Guard that he was fired. Really, this school seems like a prison instead of a …"_

Lara was no longer listening; she turned off the T.V. and headed straight for the door…

She had a sinking feeling Mikan had found a new way of blowing up walls without being suspected.

And she was right.

- - - - - -

School is so soooooooooooo hard!!!!

I've been having a hard time getting into the honor roll but unfortunately, I only ranked 10th place… how… embarrassing.

Anyway, I'm sorry I updated real slow…

But I'm glad that I at least tried my best, even though school work is at its peak of being tough since we're already in the 4th grading.

Oh yeah! Are any of you entering that international letter writing contest? If you are, please tell me…

Thank you for being very patient with this chapter… even though it was kinda bland… he he, gomen nasai, minna-san.

_**Please review?**_

_**ErieshaForFiera**_


	11. Meet Midori

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_Meet Midori_

Mikan Sakura inwardly gaped when she arrived at the Maruzen Train Station. Wow. She never realized how _notorious _it was that she broke out of Alice Academy. Sarcasm people. Go with the flow.

The public television screens showed news reports about them… it was at that time that she saw how big the whole in the wall really was. It was… AWESOME!

She looked back at the shocked GOTHS and, despite everything, managed to give them a slight smirk. Before the electronic doors closed, and she was left to fend off for herself. She brushed back a strand of _black_ hair, and looked around. This was her last chance. She needed to see her father…

She took one step forward before someone tapped her on the shoulder. This time, Mikan didn't bother to hide the ridiculous sounding gasp she let out.

There, standing before her, was none other than Lara Cameron-Sakura.

In case you don't know her, she owns almost all the big buildings all throughout Asia. The woman who took Real Estate by storm…

You _still _don't know her!? By GOD, where have you been hiding all these years?

She's Mikan Sakura's mother…

- - - - - -

Natsume Hyuuga was not feeling well. Nope. His insides were churning, his hands sweaty and there was this weird feeling in his chest… it was beating so fast he swore he was going to have a heart attack.

o.0

OH. MY. GOD!

WHERE'S THE PRESS WHEN YOU ACTUALLY _NEED_ THEM!!!???

Oh yeah, they were to busy reporting about the break out in Alice Academy…

ARGH! YOU'RE GOING FARTHER AWAY FROM THE POINT!!!

Natsume Hyuuga… I mean _the _Natsume Hyuuga was…

Nervous.

GASP! GASP! GASP! GASP! WHEEZE! I… CAN'T… BREATHE!!!

-Ehem- I somehow find the thought of Natsume Hyuuga nervous absolutely amazing… and miraculous. Sorry.

He looked around, staring at his companions, his crimson eyes looking calm and serene… The total opposite of what he was feeling inside.

Afterall, it isn't everyday you get to see your girlfriend, right? Well, I guess this only applies to him… I mean come on! He's a prisoner… trapped inside a jail cell ingeniously disguised as Alice Academy…

He sighed. This is going to be one hell of a night.

And it was only 7:06…

- - - - - -

Mikan's eyes grew considerably large the moment she saw her mother, but it increased in size even more when Minouru Dohemian, her long-time best friend, appeared at her mother's side, car keys in his hand.

All he said were two words…

"Hey, Mikan…"

Minouru smirked at her, his green eyes gleaming.

"Let's go."

- - - - - -

"_The next stop will be in Hitomi Train station… please stand clear from the doors and please sit down while the train comes to a stop…"_

Natsume's heartbeat increased in speed… if that was even possible… since it was like that in the first place…

He ruffled his hair, a sign of annoyance and sighed again… what was he going to say when he sees her? I mean, they've been going steady since he was 14… three whole years… he was still 17, by the way, but in the same grade as our favorite tangerine, due to the month if his birthday.

He sighed for the umpteenth time before the train finally came to a stop... he stood up, and made his way outside, his group mates trailing their eyes on him.

Once he was out of ear-shot, they immediately engaged in a conversation.

"I haven't seen him this nervous since…" Otanashi Yuri began,

"Yeah… I mean… it's bad enough that Midori was kicked out of the Academy, but…" Yuu Tobita continued,

"I wonder what he's reaction will be when he sees her…" Gutnie Chabi pondered.

"Wait a minute, Hotaru, aren't you going with Natsume? I mean, he is going to see your sister, which happens to live in your house…" Otanashi stared at the purple-eyed genius who was sitting beside her; she hadn't spoken a word since they got out of the Academy.

"No, I'm not. Incase you didn't notice, my _brother _lives there with her."

Hotaru said the word 'brother' like it was some kind of venom or something… no, wait, screw that. She _spat _out the word 'brother' because it _was _venom. For her, anyway.

"Wait a minute, Otanashi, didn't you just make Sakura-san look like Midori?"

Yuu spared the Make-up artist a glance, she merely gave a small nod before looking out the widow… the colors were turbulent as the train moved through rapid speed.

Midori Imai… Hotaru Imai's sister and Natsume Hyuuga's…

_Girlfriend_

_**- - - - - -**_

_I'm sorry? No! Really, I am!!!_

_This chapter is extra, extra short because I seem to be having writer's block at the moment…_

_So, to those I PMed that the title would be "Trapped (Again)"… I'm sorry. I just can't right a chapter that long in this state…_

_This chapter is boring (I know), but please review and state out the errors with this chapter… but don't be too hard on me._

_SPARE ME! PLEASE!!!_

_I'm still 13…_

**_ErieshaForFiera –The Author who has Writer's block-_**

_**FOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRGGGGIIIIIIIIIIVE MEEEEEEEE!!!**_


	12. Revelations

_To __kawii.yan__: In the previous chapter, Natsume didn't know that Midori is dead. Are you wondering why Ruka knows? Weelll… that's because he's in cahoots with –toot- Oh yeah! And just so you know, Hotaru's also with Ruka. I hope this chapter answers your questions… or any kind of… confusement? God, I suck at this… well, sue me if you have the time. Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_To I__ysabelle__: The GOTHS escaped together, they grabbed a car from Alice Academy and then rode the train station where they would part. Really, if you were trapped in a school for __years__, wouldn't you want to ditch it too and see your family? In Mikan's case though, she received a letter from her mom about her dying father (Who is really alright)…_

_If you read the tenth chapter, __Mikan's mom found her because their escape was aired all-over the world by the news crew… And Lara Cameron-Sakura is a smart cookie. She knows that her daughter was behind it. Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_To __glenda23__: Midori is, as stated in the previous chapter, Natsume's girlfriend and Hotaru's sister. And Natsume is nervous because he's seeing his girlfriend he hasn't seen for a year or so… not knowing that she –toot- Hehe... thank you for reviewing!!!_

_To __KittyCat__: I am terribly sorry for the unnecessary over-dramatics that I use in order to add humor to my fic. I try very hard to please all of you. And thank you for not reporting my story… er… did you? –GULP- I promise to refrain from making my fics 'rude' next time._

_To __The Readers:__ I am terribly sorry for the extremely long Author's Note that I know you will not read. Thank you for reviewing:_

_Azurana K., professional, kawaii.yan, DeathAngel-Lavenda, TearsandSorrow _(Love your penname), _SnowCharms, kemcat16, Iysabelle, glenda23, avril lavigne, WonE, lil' kitty, aeyteenicole, guest, sherea_

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_Revelations_

Alice Academy was in turmoil…

The students, who were also craving for freedom kept on trying their luck by having a rally at the (now with a whole) gate. The yelled their chants and shouted their wants… only to be pushed back by the guards that surrounded the hole, as construction workers tried their best to fix the huge dent in the wall.

God, I am so proud of the person that caused that. –Cough- Mikan –cough-

Off all the rebellions in Alice Academy that has been recorded in history, only this one pulled through…

And Reo Mori was impressed.

The silver screen showed the happenings around the Academy… Reo Mouri, with his brown eyes gleaming, pushed the button located right of his plush, red armchair. The screen divided into 6 sections.

_**G**_utnie Chabi was currently tied to a chair, and no, he was not kidnapped. _Yet._ In this case, the screen showed Gutnie's mother scolding him again and again for some reason…

Reo pushed another button and the part where Gutnie's face was shown became black, a GPS tracking map switched in its place…

Reo took out a cell phone located in his pocket and dialed a number…

"_Hello? This is Kasuke Herada, Alice Academy Principal III, your number is unregistered. Who are you?"_

The voice sounded distressed and panicky, this brought a sadistic smirk on Reo's face…

"Mr. Kasuke Herada…"

- - - - - -

"Er… mom?"

Gutnie wasn't sure what to do. He was tied to a chair, thanks to his mother's orders, with the ropes practically 2 inches thick. Gutnie looked up innocently at his mother, who was at the boiling point of rage, which was unbeknownst by Gutnie. Then a sugary voice interrupted his thoughts…

"Gutnie, dear…"

Gutnie gulped, his mother wasn't like this at all, he knew better than to trust the act she was putting up.

"…what happened to your waist line?"

You see, unlike Gluttony Chubby over there (who was currently tied to a chair which was nailed to the ground), his mother was a health freak.

"You know how much I disapprove of… junk food,"

Insert Gutnie's horrified expression here.

"…being overweight,"

Insert Gutnie's whimper here.

"…and I disapprove of the possibility of you ever eating… again. From now on, you'll be having a _diet._"

The whole Chabi household shook under the scream that just erupted from the so-called human that was Gutnie.

Gutnie kept on yelling stuff like,

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALLIVE!" or "IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME NOW, I SWEAR I WILL EAT MYSELF!" and "I'M HUNGRY!"

With an inhuman force, Gutnie managed to break free from the chair and the ropes that bound him. He ran towards the kitchen, knowing that his dad always kept a stash of delicious, mouth-watering, heaven-sent junk food somewhere…

Hold on a sec, I'm getting hungry.

Okay, on with the fic…

Sprinting towards the cupboard, he opened it.

PRAISE THE LORD!

There, inside the square, wooden furniture were Cheetohs. Deliciously cheesy and mouth-watering Cheetohs.

He grabbed one, but before he could taste the deliciously cheese infested junk food, his mother's scream interrupted his thoughts of acquiring more calories.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Gutnie did a double take and grabbed all of the junk food inside the cupboard.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I SWEAR! I _WILL _EAT ALL OF THESE!"

His mother pondered about the outcome of Gutnie eating all of those things... more carbs… more junk for his kidney to clean… she shuddered.

"Gutnie, please…"

She took a step closer to her son, her eyes anxious and wary…

"If you eat that… The diet is definitely going to toughen… even more."

Gutnie gulped, and ran towards the door…

… only to find dozens of cops surrounding him, preventing him from escaping the wrath of his mother.

Aw, and he was about to eat the Cheetohs, too.

- - - - - -

_**O**_tanashi Yura stared in disbelief. Is _this _how somebody treats somebody else who hasn't returned home for how many years?

She expected a hug, a kiss, maybe even a lecture for doing something notorious but…

… She never expected her _dad_ to buy her new _clothes and cosmetics. _

Apparently, said father has a few screws loose.

"Oh, Yura-chan… your hair is such a mess! And your skin is so oily!"

Otanashi rolled her eyes. Blabber on, oh mad and bald one. She felt a pang in her chest when her father didn't even… He… She was gone for a few years! And he's there, talking nonstop about a new facial wash from Niliphippes or somewhere…

Her eyes felt watery, so seeing her again only meant another trip to the Facial Center?

"… yes, it really is great! I got them shipped from Manila! And now that you're here, I'll give you a whole box!"

"Dad! I don't care about the new facial wash from Niliphippes—"

"It's _Philippines, _honey… But honestly, that thing is a break through! I have never used something as fast as that…"

Furious and tearful, Otanashi stood up from the sofa and promptly walked towards the door. She stooped and leaned on the doorway and glared at her so-called father.

"Dad, See you when I _GRADUATE."_

Turning her head, she walked out…

…and was very shocked to see police officers outside their house.

- - - - - -

_**T**_obita Yuu struggled against the handcuffs that were binding his hands. They were painfully annoying and he swore he felt his wrists bleeding from the pain.

How the Academy authorities found him, he did not know. All he knew was that he was in deep shit.

_Pfffffffffffffffffft… _And they said not everyone who shits on you is your enemy...

Yeah, right.

And Yuu was a fairy with ten thousand wings.

Yuu wriggled again… argh! This is no use! Trying to escape the iron grip around his wrists was like… like… seeing an apple in an orange tree.

The police officer led him inside the car, readying to bring him back to the prison he just escaped from. Feh, so much for freedom.

He only got to see his family for an hour. An hour is hardly enough to make up for the years he lost.

Groaning, he sat in the back seat, no longer resisting. His heart sank at the thought that occurred to him… Although he hated to admit it, they… the GOTHS…

_Failed_

- - - - - -

_**H**_otaru Imai stared calmly at the back of a plush, red, arm chair.

Right; and calm means Doomsday. That was sarcasm, people. Of course she wasn't feeling calm!

"Hotaru-chan…" The person in the armchair said in a sing-song voice.

It annoyed the hell out of her, glaring daggers, she answered in the most hostile voice she could muster.

"_What?"_

The person in the armchair faced her, his lips forming a manic grin, his brown eyes cold and sadistic…

"Mikan Sakura needs to be accepted in your group… That's all I'm asking of you, after she gets accepted, the plan will immediately set into action. Am I clear?"

Hotaru glared at him, her purple eyes deadly.

"_And what if I don't?"_

The man in the armchair laughed… wickedly. The sound of his laughter echoing through the small room they were in.

"Easy. I do it myself, and discard of you. Of course, I'll have to kill what's left of your family first and then proceed to you."

Hotaru widened her eyes.

"You wouldn't…"

The man smirked at her, satisfied with her expression.

"You know me, _Hotaru-chan… _I'll only say this once more. Am I clear?"

Hotaru looked at him, her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to escape.

"_Transparently__ clear… _

…_**Reo-sama**__…"_

- - - - - -

_**H**_yuuga Natsume gulped nervously as the humble house of the Imai's came to view.

He quickened his pace, excitement washing over him…

EXCITEMENT? O.M.G! This cannot be happening! I mean, come on! The only possible time _excitement_ and _Natsume_ come together in a sentence would be when… "_Natsume_ stopped the _excitement_ of the crowd when he murdered the chicken mascot." There. That is the only time those two words come together.

…He was going to see his girlfriend… (-Insert author's frustrated scream here-)

Finally arriving at the door, he rang the door bell. And waited… And waited… And waited…

He rang the door bell again.

Hearing footsteps coming from the inside, he gulped again.

_This is it._

He looked down, finding his shoes very interesting at the moment. When he heard the door open, he gulped one last time.

"Midori… I—"

Natsume was interrupted by the sound of a man's voice.

"Son, I need to tell you something."

Looking up, Natsume saw the silver hair and deep purple eyes of Yukito Imai, Hotaru and Midori Imai's father.

-Ehem- How embarrassing.

- - - - - -

_**S**_akura Mikan: Upon arriving at the hospital, Mikan rushed towards the room of her dad, pushing people out of the way and ignoring the stares around her as if saying 'I have a few screws loose. So BACK OFF!'

Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.

With her mother and best friend behind her, she sprinted all the way towards the staircase and reached the 5th floor.

Panting, she heard the loud 'ting' of the elevator and saw her mom and best friend go out of the electronic box.

"How –pant- come you're –pant- already here? –Pant, pant-"

Smirking, Minouru bonked her in the head.

"Baka, you should have used the elevator."

- - - - - -

Yukito Imai looked at Natsume Hyuuga forlornly. He was watching the news and when the part where the "Alice Academy Escapes" was aired, he had a feeling that his daughter's boyfriend was going to visit.

Natsume caught sight of the look Yukito was giving him and was suddenly filled with dread.

"What did you want to tell me?" Natsume's voice was barely above a whisper. Both of them were in the living room, sitting on armchairs opposite each other.

"Hyuuga-san… It pains me to tell you this…" He started, closing his eyelids, shielding his violet eyes from anyone.

"…My daughter, Midori-chan…"

Natsume stared at him intently, wondering what he could possibly tell him.

"…committed suicide."

And with that, the door burst open, revealing police officers and the Alice Academy authorities trailing close behind them.

Natsume was to numb to notice that he was being handcuffed and shoved into a car.

- - - - - -

Opening the door, Mikan saw her dad lying on a white bed, his eyes widened when he saw his daughter.

"DAD!"

Mikan rushed to his side and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you so much… I've missed all of you!"

Mikan released her hug, a tearful smile on her face. Her dad smiled at her too, overjoyed in seeing his daughter again.

"Dad, I'm really sorry…"

Okahito Sakura, Mikan's father, smiled.

"You don't have to worry about anything, dear… I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I'll be out of the hospital in two weeks."

Mikan breathed a smile of relief. And she thought he was dying! Sheesh. I guess this just proves to show how over-dramatic Mikan could be.

"I'm really, really glad to hear that dad… But… can you move your hand?"

With that question, Okahito Sakura's eyes darkened.

"I'm afraid… I'll… This is going to be hard to say out loud, dear, but… I won't be able to play the piano for the rest of my life."

Mikan's eyes widened, as the door to their room burst open.

No, it was not a doctor… neither was it a nurse…

It was a police officer.

- - - - - -

"GIVE ME MY CHEETOHS BACK!"

Gutnie yelled endless cuss words at the police officer who was eating his delicious… mouth-watering Cheetohs… Mmm…

Said police officer snickered, and emptied the Cheetohs Gutnie was oh-so _yelling _to have.

Gutnie gave a small whimper, before the cell he was in opened and in came two of his teammates.

"Otanashi? Tobita?" Gutnie cried, shocked.

"They caught both of you _too?"_

Yuu glared at the guard who was snickering at them.

"Why are you keeping us here? We didn't do anything wrong! Well… nothing against the Ten Commandments anyway…" Yuu said, rather snappishly at the guard.

"Idiotic kid, we're only keeping you here until they capture the rest of you're group." The guard smirked and added in a rather challenging tone.

"And I thought you kids from that academy were smart…"

All three occupants in the cell glared at him.

"It's easy to get out of here, you know. And before you say anything degrading to _us_, I suggest you shut your trap." Otanashi said, her death glare fixed on the guard.

The guard sneered at them, his beady eyes amused… in a sadistic, bastardly way, "I'd like to see you try, punks."

This time, it was Gutnie who smirked.

"You're sitting _exactly _2.35 meters away from us."

"It would _only_ take us 16 minutes and 56 seconds to get out of here." Yuu continued, his glasses (which was covered with tape, thanks to Otanashi) shimmering dangerously.

"_And _I can tell that this prison cell has had about 4 break-outs." Otanashi added.

The guard gaped at them. He was not exactly sure about what the fat guy and the geeky one said, but the girl… she was dead on right.

_What the jdfergdjf?_

"Don't ever insult anyone who has about _two hundred _points of Intelligence Quotient higher than _your _measly score. And… you owe me 6 packs of Cheetohs." Gutnie said, whining.

Otanashi and Yuu rolled their eyes.

"Way to go ruin the mood, food-face."

All of a sudden (dun dun duuuuun), they heard the undeniable sound of Mikan's voice, screaming profanities at the men who were holding her by the wrists.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID A PROPPER GOOD-BYE TO MY DAD! YOU ARE ALL &#$()((&)(&($$&!"

Wincing at her rather _wide_ choice of words, Otanashi wondered why they found them so easily…

Well… the fact that they found them in their _houses _also helped… They also took their disguises of… how stupid of them. But then again... the Academy isn't supposed to hold any kind of personal information about them... nil, nada, zip.

Groaning, she turned to face the door leading to the cell opening and Mikan Sakura being shoved inside, her face red from fury.

"!$&(&$#&???erihfidhyr!"

"Okaaaaaay, Mikan, enough with the… erm… sinister choice of vocabulary." Yuu said, his baby blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Mikan groaned, and proceeded to take off the disguise she was still wearing.

She took off the green contacts and rubbed her palms against her hair, waiting for the black hair color to come off.

"I can't believe this… Well, at least dad's not gonna die…" She said rather miserably.

"Alright, let them out. Everyone's already been caught."

All 4 of them swiveled their heads in the direction of the voice. The guard nodded at the man who spoke earlier, and opened the cell.

With all 4 of them handcuffed, the guard led them to a car, and pushed them inside…

… where their leader was already seated, his hands behind his back.

The man turned the engine on, while Otanashi whispered something in Natsume's ear.

"Natsume, we can still get out of this, it's pretty easy… Gutnie and Sakura-san said --"

"No," Was his pained answer.

All of them fell silent.

"What's wrong, man? Something up?" Gutnie asked, his expression a mixture of curiosity and sympathy.

"She's dead…" It was barely above a whisper, but all of them heard it clearly.

- - - - - -

"Otanashi-san…"

Mikan Sakura eyed Otanashi Yura weirdly, as if she just grew two heads. They were already in the Academy, and Mikan wanted to talk to the teen about something that has been bothering her.

"What?"

Scratching her head, Mikan leaned in to whisper something to her "What was Hyuuga talking about?"

Raising her eyebrow, Otanashi sighed heavily before she answered her in the same hushed voice, "Midori's dead."

Raising her eyebrow in question, "Who's Midori?" Mikan asked, her tone rude.

"His girlfriend. Didn't you know that…"

Mikan's face knotted in pure confusion. "Otanashi-san, I didn't know who his girlfriend was… but I'm as sure as hell that Hyuuga already knew she was dead"

"You're acting weird, Sakura." Otanashi looked at her weirdly, before stalking off.

Mikan remembered the conversation she had with Ruka one day at the cafeteriea…

"_The school won't let them go out… Natsume Hyuuga, he's been trying to go out ever since he learned that his girlfriend __died__. But they won't let him."_

What was going on?

She was sure of one thing though, Ruka was going to get one heck of an interrogation tomorrow.

- - - - - -

ARGH! (Dodges rotten tomato) Alright! I'm sorry! (Dodges anchor) I went to Cebu for a short vacation (Dodges grand piano)! ALRIGHT!

I know I updated late (Insert reader's frustrated scream of "YOU THINK?" here). SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

_**ErishaForFiera**_

_**I understand perfectly why I'd be burned dead tomorrow because of the flames. But please… Review?**_


	13. It Has Begun

_I changed my penname guys, sorry about that. I know how most of you dislike __constant changes… so please bear with me. Instead of ErieshaForFiera I will now be known as Eriesha… GOMEN!!!_

_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU:_

_yan.mango, professional (Arahi Sakura), avril lavigne, anastasia, sherea, jeje3693 (jeje-chan), Chokoreeto-Hime, SarcasticHeartlessAngel, TearsandSorrow, nesbab, chaty (6__th__ chapter), guest, DMPMG, li'l kitty, Iysabelle, __aNiMeSaDiSt007, XFNeT, Death-Angel Lavenda, glenda23, Azurana K., SnowCharms, Cuna999, Ichigo!, kemcat16, RaNma11 (chapters 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 10, 11, 12… Whoa)_

_for reviewing__ (Did I miss anyone out? If I did, sue me.)_

_I don't know if I'd continue without you._

_To __professional__: Midori committed suicide 'cause the pressure was building up on her, after she got kicked out, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to jump in hell. You see, (usually) the more mentally enhanced you are, the more emotionally weak. Uhm… Since this is just a fic… I won't go to jail because I made Midori kill herself will I? (Runs and hides) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_

_To __chaty__: O! Tinuod kaayo na! Hehe… bisaya ko, Cebu ko napanganak!!! I honestly can't believe what a small world we live in… (",) But I live in Dipolog City now, more popularly called as the Orchid City of Region 9… Thank you for reviewing!!!_

_To __aNiMeSaDiSt007__(now TheaforTherese): YOU CHANGED YOUR PENNAME??? AGAIN!!!??? AND YOU MADE ANOTHER ACOUNT THAT PISSES ME OFF!? Well, that makes us even then… Hey, check out my 2 other fics, Anj, just look up my profile!!! Leave a review, will yah? Thanks! And tell Eda I miss her allot! Oh yeah, you missed my recital by the way… (not that I would want you to go… You'll probably just laugh your head off, anyway.) See you on June 4!!! I'LL MAKE SURE I BROUGHT ALL THE MATERIALS FOR COOKING PENGUIN! Oh... have you enrolled already? (Don't mind me… mood swings are regular)_

_To __glenda23: __Nope, Natsume didn't know that Midori committed suicide… Bet you're wondering why Ruka knows??? Mwuhahahahahaha! I am too evil to tell you! Mwuhahahahahahahha… (Looks at people staring at me) –Ahem-_

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_Eriesha_

_- - - - - -_

_It Has Begun_

_Her deep, violet eyes clouded in __regret as she pushed a button in her small remote. Although nothing looked out of order, Hotaru Imai knew that the electronic barrier on the gate turned off. Knowing that, she snapped her fingers as a rope that came from atop the wall dropped to the ground. Putting on gloves, she sighed. She knew there was an easier way, but she needed to stay unnoticed._

_With a regretful look in her eyes, she grabbed the rope and started climbing…_

… _in order to break-in to the place she tried her best to get out of, Alice Academy._

_She knew she was a traitor, knew she was being selfish but… if she doesn't do this, other lives will be at stake. _

_Like her family's for example._

_And with that last thought in mind, the look in her eyes vanished, to the usual cold and unfeeling ones._

_- - - - - -_

_2 days later_

"SOD OFF!"

"I love you too, honey!"

"WHY CAN'T YOUR BRAIN COMPREHEND TWO SIMPLE WORDS? SOD. OFF!"

"I know you have a temper, but darling, playing hard to get won't get you anywhere."

"GET A #()&$ LIFE YOU LOSER!"

"SAKURA-SAN! STOP SCREAMING AT THAT BOY AND COME UP HERE!"

Mumbling several incoherent cuss words, Mikan Sakura grudgingly followed the Sensei's order and went up the stage.

"THIS PLAY IS HAPPENING REALLY SOON, PEOPLE, AND IF YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT, GOD HELP ME I _WILL _GIVE ALL OF YOU FROGS FOR BREAKFAST!"

Despite his threat, the students laughed and snickered at the distressed Narumi.

"Now that's just harsh, Narumi! WHY DO YOU PUNISH FROGS WHEN IT'S JUST YOUR SHITTY TEMPER THAT'S WRONG?"

"_DO. NOT. __**SWEAR**__."_

Jinno-sensei gulped and backed off. Whoa. Someone's PMS-ing.

Finally reaching the stage, Mikan glared with full force at particularly nothing, before she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LIFE SUCKS!"

She heard a snicker from behind her. "You know, as much as we guys love you gals, it's the PMS that turns us off."

"I AM NOT PMS-ING! NARUMI IS!" Woops. Did she just scream that, with the possibility of being heard by Narumi?

"Thankfully, Narumi's too busy screaming bloody hell to hear you." Tsubasa Anduo's midnight blue eyes twinkled with amusement at the pissed-off Mikan.

"Saw you with that guy." He chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Mikan waved her hand dismissively, "Yes, I see the natural talent oozing out of him."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, "Talent?" Mikan shrugged. "It was so bloody obvious: the prick has the Ability to Annoy."

Tsubasa laughed. "Talents like that are _really _hard to come by."

"OKAY EVERYBODY, PLACES! LET'S DO IT FROM THE TOP, SHALL WE? NOBODY ANSWER THAT! JUST DO IT!"

"Yup, definitely PMS."

Beside her, Tsubasa laughed. "OKAY! LET'S DO THE WEDDING SCENE AGAIN! PLACES EVERYBODY! Mikan-" Narumi focused his attention on the female protagonist of their play. "- Natsume isn't here again?"

Mikan gave a small nod, slightly anticipating Mr. PMS to blow up again. But instead, he sighed. "Do his parts then."

_WHAT!?_

It has been two days since the escape of the GOTHS, and basically, everything's back to normal.

Narumi's still gay, Jinno still loves frogs and guys still come by the buckets, pissing the hell out of Mikan Sakura.

Yup, pretty normal, if you ask me.

The students inside the Academy are still quite restless, though, but despite that, things have been peaceful –

"THAT BOX OF FROGS IS GOING TO BE DELIVERED AT YOUR DOORSTEP FIRST THING IN THE MORNING ANDUO!"

- I take that part back.

Apparently, the play is only days away, and the fact that Tsubasa can't get the wedding thing down only made matters worse.

"Bu- But Narumi-sensei! It really isn't my fault I don't know the difference between Natsume and Demitri! The names are just too confusing!"

Narumi was livid. "DO. IT. _AGAIN_!"

Cowering, Tsubasa faced Mikan and Natsume once more.

"Do you, Demitri Dohemian take Czemstrelle Tsatina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"YES!" The scream came from Narumi. "YOU _FINALLY_ MANAGED TO DO IT! AFTER CENTURIES OF FROG THREATS AND EONS OF PATIENCE! YOU FINALLY MANAGED TO DO THE SECOND TO THE LAST SCENE _RIGHT!"_

Sweatdropping, Mikan tried her best to be serious and answered Tsubasa, trying her best to copy Natsume's voice and tone,

"I… do."

_Baka Natsume, you missed rehearsal… AGAIN!_

"OKAY PEOPLE, LET"S TAKE THE LUNCH BREAK! BE BACK HERE AT 1!" Screamed Narumi as the bell signaling for the lunch hour rang.

Wondering why Natsume wasn't at the rehearsal again, Mikan decided to find him and tell him off. She went up various rooftops, hoping to find the rehearsal-cutter relaxing somewhere in those places, but he wasn't in any of the rooftops. So she decided to look for him among the Academy's vast forest, starting with the northern woods.

Finally, she spotted him.

"BAKA NATSUME-KUN! Why weren't you at the rehearsal? You've skipped two already!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Answer me, Natsume!"

He was currently sitting on one of the branches of the tall and huge trees in Alice Academy. Running a hand through his ebony black hair, he sighed. Seeing as the screaming entity wasn't going to stop what she was currently doing anytime soon, he decided to climb down.

"Why did you miss practice again?"

Finally reaching the ground, Natsume Hyuuga stared callously at a fuming Mikan Sakura. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her fists resting on either side of her hips as she glared furiously at him. She was wearing the school uniform as one of their punishments for doing that stunt they did two days ago. I said _one of_ the _punishments_.

"I've been covering up for you, you know, and the fact that Narumi's PMS-ing doesn't help one bit. In fact, it makes matters worse!"

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Narumi PMS –es?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes at him. "All gays have it! Now stop changing the subject and answer me!"

Natsume pointed a finger at his clothing. "See this little girl? See it?" His tone sounded as if he was talking to a three year old. "I'm wearing black."

"What do you take me for? Blind?"

"Do you know what black means, you ignoramus?" He took a menacing step closer. "It means death. Obviously, I am still in mourning!"

"You sure don't act like it!"

"You mean I have to feign sadness in order to really be in mourning?" He sent her a smirk as her glare intensified.

"I never said you should feign –wait a minute. FEIGN SADNESS!? You mean you're not upset about that Midori someone being dead?!" She looked slightly taken aback.

"Of course I'm upset…" He frowned and sat on the grass. "But the more I think about it, our relationship was pretty shallow." And with that, he turned to his usual cold manner and grabbed a manga that was lying flat on the ground. He seemed to have intentionally wanted to read it on top of the tree but was too tired to climb back up again.

"So… If that's the case, why did you miss practice?"

Rolling his eyes, Natsume stood up and walked away. "You're annoying."

"Got a problem with my personality?" She jogged to keep up with him. "As a matter of fact…. Yes."

She looked at him, annoyance clearly written all over her flawless face. "Even so, you didn't have to miss practice! Why did you miss practice? Tell meeeee!"

"Shut up --" Beside him, Mikan looked at her watch and screamed. "HOLY CRAP! LUNCH TIME'S OVER! WE'RE 16 MINUTES LATE FOR THE REHERSAL!"

She ran past him, with Natsume trailing his gaze at her back, as fast as her legs could carry her, her skirt fluttering against the strong wind that was blowing…

Several meters behind the distressed Mikan Sakura, who had already turned on the corner, Natsume Hyuuga let out an amused smirk as he, too, quickened his pace.

"—Polka Dots."

- - - - - -

"_The plan must succeed! Agents… We. Move. Now!"_

His voice cackled through the device. His deep, cerulean blue eyes looked scared; her royal purple ones looked regretful.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, both traitors answered monotonously, "We understand. Operation _Prima _commences."

_**- - - - - -**_

Sorry?

Argh! (gets mobbed by angry readers)

(Choke) I can explain! Our recitals just recently finished! (Choke) I said _recitals_. Meaning more than one! Meaning plural! Meaning any number that is larger than the smallest counting number!

(Insert screams of "NOT GOOD ENOUGH" here)

Alright, alright! (CHOKE, GASP, WHEEZE) I also needed to enroll for the 2nd year! AND my li'l bro's b-day is coming up: May 24th, he's turning 4, and things have been kinda hectic lately.

The fact that Writer's Block keeps visiting me (it simple loves me to bits) isn't helping, either. And I know you already hate me for the fact that I changed my penname…

Uhm…

SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

_**Eriesha**_

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter... uh... without killing me?  
**_


	14. Scream Fests

_ARIGATO GOZAIMASU:_

_xfnet, jeje-chan, Arahi Sakura, lysabelle, sherea, anastasia, TearsandSorrow, RaNma11, __Eihrieiol, siera, Cuna999, SilverYuki, carina05, Azurana K., TheaforTherese, SnowCharms, DMPMG, facadephazzad (chaps 11-12), natsumeNmikam (chaps 1 and 12), I'm Confused, SarcasticHeartlessAngel, li'l kitty, manimefrances, ashleefan_

_For reviewing_

_Hope I didn't miss anyone… (",)_

_RaNma11__ and__ Cuna999__: Will do!_

_I'm Confused: __Sod off means: _an offensive term meaning to go away (_slang_)

**Microsoft® Encarta® 2006. © 1993-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**

_anastasia__: It was Jinno-Sensei who said that._

_Eihrieiol__: Hm? What about some words? It's okay, tell me… I really do, after all, want to improve my writing skills… as do everyone in FF…_

_PMS means: _premenstrual syndrome

**Microsoft® Encarta® 2006. © 1993-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**

_- - - - - -_

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_Eriesha_

_- - - - - -_

_Scream Fests_

"Hey..."

Mikan Sakura turned at the husky and masculine voice that belonged to Natsume Hyuuga, who, oddly enough, was smirking at her: obviously amused. She merely raised her left eyebrow, finding his whole demeanour strange and unusual, unlike how he usually acts around people.

She shifted uncomfortably at his amused gaze, which was directed at her, "What?" came her uneasy reply.

His smirk, if possibly, deepened. "…Polka dots."

She looked at him, confused at what he just said. "Huh?" Was her oh-so intelligent remark.

"Pol-ka dots…"

He was interrupted by the banshee that was in the form of the ever gay Narumi. "NAT-SU-ME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE _YEARS!_--"

The authoress would like to interrupt the Scream Fest after this short break.

- - - - - -

"Hey, hey… did you hear?"

A random girl was talking to another random girl. "Hear about what?" Random Girl no. 2 asked the one who spoke earlier, Random Girl no. 1.

"You know about the play that's being held 2 weeks from now, right?" Random Gi – okay. I know it's getting annoying. So, let's just stick with code names: RG 1 and 2.

Anyway, without even waiting a reply from RG 2, RG 1 continued on: "Well, I hear that there are some important people coming."

"How important are they, exactly?" RG 2 tilted her head to the side as a sign of curiosity.

For some girlish reason, RG 1 looked smug, "As important as Reo Mouri --"

The whole Academy experienced an earthquake with the sudden ear-splitting scream.

Awww, Scream Fest 2 started already?

- - - - - -

Her eardrums were starting to hurt with all of the screams of "OH MY GOSH" or "I AM, LIKE, SO, LIKE, EXCITED!" the excessive use of 'like' was like (twitch) fingernails scratching a chalkboard.

Just _how _annoying could they get over one small, insignificant piece of news?

"REO MOURI IS GOING TO SEE OUR PLAY! OH MY GOSH (repeats infinity times) --"

Apparently, Mikan Sakura had no idea who said person seeing the play. She looked annoyed and curious at the same time. Tilting her head, she then asked the person who wasn't done screaming "OH MY GOSH" yet. "Who?"

"REO MOURI!" Like she didn't know that already.

"Who's that?" The look on Mikan's face stated just how annoyed she was with all the screaming. Random Girl no. 2, however, still remained as giddy as ever. "He's, like (insert Mikan's twitch here), only _THE_ hottest singer ever!"

"He is?" Ah yes. The clueless scatterbrain that is Mikan Sakura does not know who Reo Mouri is.

She isn't really a scatterbrain, mind you, but the fact that she didn't know Japan's Hottest Pop Singer only proves how unattached she was with the world.

Reo Mouri is, like I said earlier, the hottest pop singer in all of Japan. Not only that, but his fame has also spread all-throughout Asia. The fact that he didn't have an accent like most Japanese people do was an absolute bonus. All of his songs were wonderfully sung, and his English is superb.

That makes him even more famous.

Reo Mouri has starred in countless _American _Award Winning films such as the 'A Few Gems, an Octagonal Series' with all of the eight movies a smashing success, and many more.

In a nutshell, Reo Mouri was famous. No duh.

"Why would someone like him watch our play?" Despite the fact that Mikan Sakura had just heard of this Reo Mouri did not hinder the other fact that she was also excited.

Random Girl no. 2 shrugged and mindlessly answered her question. "Oh, I dunno, he must be starring in another film and they probably need actors from this school."

"But why this school?"

"WHO CARES! I GET TO SEE REO MOURI!"

Mikan could only stare at her in annoyance as she continued screaming about the news…

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY!" Yelled Narumi-Sensei… guess he was done screaming at Natsume for missing two days worth of practice… "LET'S START AT THE TOP!"

- - - - - -

"_Are you positively sure about this, Mouri-san?"_

The voice coming from the speakerphone of his cell phone boomed eerily inside the silent room.

"Yes, very sure." His cold, purple orbs showed excitement and determination…

"_On behalf of Alice Academy, I would like to thank you for this sudden suggestion of yours. It will truly be an honor having an important person, such as you, to be singing the National Anthem for the Annual Alice Play…"  
_

Reo Mouri smirked as he poured the champagne on a glass. "I fell flattered, Herada-san…"

The man on the other line chuckled.

"_The students will be very enthusiastic about this, Mouri-san… I cannot thank you enough… But… Why would you want to perform in Alice Academy when your busy schedule clearly states that you don't have time for trivial matters such as this?"  
_

He silently drank the alcohol as the plans he made ran through his mind… "Nothing in particular…" His lips twitched as another smirk came to view. "I just want to meet the students of yours..." _The GOTHS to be more specific _"…who are starring in your play for an upcoming film I will be in. The director and the producer wanted some students from the Alice Academy to co-star with me…"

"_Yes of course, Alice Academy will certainly welcome you with open arms, Mouri-san. Once again, thank you."_

"You're welcome, Herada-san… _Very _welcome."

"_Good day to you."_

And with that, he was greeted with the receiving end of the dropped telephone.

- - - - - -

"HOTARU!"

The Amethyst-eyed girl looked at Otanashi Yura wearily. "I told you a thousand times already, Otanashi. I got caught."

"But how? You won't even tell us where you went, HOW you got caught and when!" Otanashi retorted.

"Yeah." Gutnie Chabi said from under the tree the 4 of them were seated under, holding his favourite bag of Cheetos, with a bottle of Mayo on his right hand. He dipped the piece of Cheetos in the Mayo (EEWWWW!) and ate it, smacking his fingers as he did so.

Gutnie eyed Hotaru weirdly. "You've been acting strange ever since you got back… you haven't eaten anything bad, have you?"

Yuu Tobita, with his spectacles perched delicately on his nose, looked at Gutnie in disgust. "You're the only one eating anything something puke-worthy, Guts…"

"What's wrong with my favourite junkie and mayo? They're perfect for each other!" Gutnie said, dipping another piece of the cheese-infested junk in the mayonnaise dip.

Otanashi scoffed at him. "Yeah. So are tuna and peanut butter."

"I know! It's a match made in heaven, I tell you… mmmm" The piece of Cheetos was in his mouth as he noisily chewed it.

"You're gross man, gross." Yuu said, shuddering at the mere thought of peanut butter and tuna.

Gutnie bristled. "I can't help it if food just calls to me."

"Food calls to him like a siren and criminals… with him as the siren." Otanashi said, flipping her hair as she did so. Yuu tossed her an amused glance. "I pity those poor criminals."

"Anyway, Hotaru, you still haven't…" She looked at a non-existent Hotaru Imai, who was sitting beside her a few seconds ago. "Where the heck did she go NOW?"

Gutnie shook his head. "I may _look _dumb, but I know something's up."

Yuu looked at him, feigning shock. "Wow Gutnie, never knew you had it in you."

Gutnie looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, to actually tell the truth. Well… maybe that last part was a bit off…"

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

- - - - - -

"Where have you been?" Ruka Nogi said, his cerulean eyes staring at the purple ones of Hotaru Imai. She ran a hand through her short, black hair… the violet streaks contrasting against her hair beautifully as she closed her eyes. She leaned against the wall of Ruka's room and sighed.

Tiredly, Hotaru walked over to the bed, and laid on it. "I'm sorry, Ruka, everything's been whack lately…"

The blonde sighed. "I know, I know… I'm sorry. I just... maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

She glared at him, her purple eyes flashing dangerously. "Are you blaming me for this, Nogi?"

"No. My actions at that time were perfectly uncontrolled. Therefore, I blame myself fully on whatever deeds the organization has passed up upon me. And… the deeds I have done myself."

Hotaru Imai's phone rang shrilly, cutting the tension in the air. She opened it, and a virtual screen of the caller's face appeared.

Dark, purple eyes stared at them… before his lips curled into a smirk.

"_I have conformation… Let us begin."_

- - - - - -

"Hello?"

"_Hey"_

"Why did you have to call me? You could have just –"

"_Mouri Reo's coming. You know that right?"_

"My ears are practically bleeding from all the screams of 'OH MY GOSH', or 'OMG!' argh. How annoying."

"_He wants to talk to you."_

"Wh- What?"

"_He's on line 2."_

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

And the Scream Fest continues.

_**- - - - - -**_

School just started! (",)

I get to meet my classmates, old friends… teachers! Yes, the teachers in my school are very friendly (and talkative).

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Ano... if you're disappointed with this chapter, please tell me...

_**Eriesha**_

_**Please review?**_


	15. A Phone Call

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - -_

_Eriesha_

_- - - - - -_

"_So, we finally meet."_

Mikan Sakura gripped her cell phone tighter. "Who… who is this?" The person speaking on the other line laughed. To the ears of an average person, it would sound warm…

Need I remind you that auburn-haired, olive-eyed bomb-makers A.K.A. Mikan Sakura, is not normal? Guess not.

"_This is Reo Mouri."_

Mikan didn't know why she started feeling uneasy all of a sudden. It wasn't because she was talking to a famous celebrity; it wasn't because she was dying to find out how Hotaru was involved in all of this, nor the fact that there was a .01 over a 1,000,000,000,000 that Reo Mouri would call her… it was the fact that his laugh sounded sadistic.

_Weelll_maybe all those other things were also a part of it.

"Reo… Mouri-san?" _What the heck is all this about?_

"_Yes." _His voice was warm… Mikan heard nothing but annoyance.

"Do… Do you need something, Mouri-san?" _How is Hotaru involved in all of this? What do you want from me? Why in God's name are you calling me instead of what's-her-name who still isn't finished screaming your name yet? What the !!#$#$&$ is going on!?_

"_Actually, Sakura-san…" _Mikan blanched. _How much does this guy really know?_

Inwardly cursing at her paranoia, she wondered why Reo hadn't said anything. "Ye-yes?"

"_I'd like to meet you personally. You see, I have this upcoming movie… Me, the director and the producer decided to take some raw talent from the Alice Academy to star in the film with me."_

"And what does that have to do with me?" She felt there was something more that he wanted from her… if he really did want a co-star, he could have just picked Screaming Girl.

"_You star in a play in Alice Academy. You must be very good." _His voice sounded complementary, to her ears, deadly.

"Not really, Minouru-san-"

"_So how about it? Natsume Hyuuga will be picked, too, of course… since he also stars in the play."_

"What was Hotaru doing in the earlier call?" Mikan changed the subject. She sensed Reo Mouri was getting angrier by the minute.

"_Hotaru is a relative of mine. I'm the family she __**almost**__ has left."_ There was amusement in his voice… almost _sadistic._

"Almost?" She pried, hoping to avoid the earlier subject of her meeting with him. For a moment, she felt that Reo was fondly musing about some distant memory.

"_Yes, almost. Anyway, I'm still going to meet you. I'm going to perform in your school… I just called to prevent shocking you about starring in a movie with me."_

"Yes of course."

_Liar. You plastic… I can see right through your act. You want something… bad._

_- - - - - -_

2 weeks left.

14 days, 336 hours, 20, 160 minutes and 1, 209, 600 seconds…

Make that 1, 209, 599 seconds.

He was _so_ close! All the hard work and patience he has gone through… will finally pay off. All of it.

The G.O.T.H.S will be his. Gutnie Chabi's amazing ability to know the distance of things just by looking at it, Otanashi Yura's remarkable disguise tactics, Tobita Yuu's time perception, Hyuuga Natsume's hacking intellect and…

…The prodigy that is Sakura Mikan.

If the size of a leaf can blow up Tokyo… What if it was the size of a car?

_The world._

Yes… if she could do just that, he'll own this planet in no time.

- - - - - -

"Hotaru-chan… what's going on?"

They were huddled around her. Her cold and calculating eyes darting from Natsume Hyuuga, with his crimson eyes boring into her… to Otanashi Yura, looking pale and worried; she looked at Yuu Tobita, his glasses glimmering eerily against the pale orange horizon of the setting sun…

Of course, I needn't tell anyone that Gutnie Chabi was looking as truck-sized as ever.

But… Mikan Sakura held an accusing glare, one that she felt uneasy of. Did she know?

"What?" Her voice sounded small and vulnerable. _Damn._

Mikan's glare intensified. "How are you related to Reo Mouri?"

She knew her lines. She knew what to say, memorized them by mind… It was part of _his _plan.

"He's my uncle…" _Oh, how she hated this truth._

"Really?" There was a disbelieving tone in Mikan's voice as everyone else inched closer to hear what Hotaru had to say.

"Yes. Violet eyes are something our family can't get rid of."

"But why did he call me, Hotaru!? I've been asking you that question over and over again!"

_He wants to use you. He needs your brain to control the government. Control the world, just like he's controlling me. Stop him before he can do anything! Stop him before this gets too late…_

_Stop me from obeying him… please!_

"Didn't he tell you, you moron, that he needed actors in his new film?"

_Yes. He did. It's a lie, Mikan… a huge, deceitful lie. You can see that, can't you?_

"Sure he did…" There was still that look on her face. What was it? Doubt? Skepticism?

"You've been acting strange." He said. Slowly, painfully, she looked at the never-ending crimson of Natsume Hyuuga; cunning as always and undeniably handsome.

Her heart broke like it always did when she looked at him.

"Am I not always strange, Hyuuga." _Natsume_.

She wondered what it was like to whisper his name in his ear with him wrapping his arms around her… Having him care for her, protecting her from harm and… _loving _her.

His unwavering gaze did little to lessen her heartbeat.

He blinked. "True. But what I meant to say is you're acting stranger than normal. What's eating you, Imai? Spit it out."

_What's eating me? I'll tell you what: I'm being controlled by Reo Mouri. I'm being forced to do things that I hate. I'm being forced to betray you. I'm being forced to hurt all of you… that's 'what's eating' me!_

"I don't know, Hyuuga. Why don't you call in a carnivore, that way, you'll be sure to know what ate me."

He glared at her: a long, angry and impatient stare. "I don't have time for your jokes." 

"Neither do I."

With that said, she stood up and made her way towards the door leading downstairs since, once again, they decided to hold a meeting on the rooftop.

She just wasn't expecting the meeting was about her.

_I hate myself. I hate my life. I. Hate. Reo Mori._

She lifted her left sleeve, the fresh cut marks bleeding against the white bandages she wrapped around it.

_But… I love my family more._

He promised her. He promised her he would free them once she could complete her task.

Promises were made to be broken. Especially when the person who kept said promise was someone as cold and sadistic like Reo.

- - - - - -

Don't kill me. I still have assignments and researches to finish. ARGH! School is hard!

_**Eriesha**_

_**Please review?**_


	16. Of Prima and Chips

_**G.O.T.H.S.**_

_Where chaos is a fancy._

_- - - - - - _

_Eriesha_

_- - - - - -_

_Of Operation Prima and Chips_

_Prima, act 1_

This is it.

Breathe… In… Out… In… Out…

Mikan Sakura, you are not going to chicken out of this. You are _not_! You're to strong, brave and gutsy to flee now… right? RIGHT?! SOMEONE ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Mikan yelled.

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Natsume Hyuuga stared at Mikan Sakura who was, once again, screaming at air to answer a non-existent question.

"If you're nervous, stop screaming. You'll only increase the noise pollution in this place. Oh, and do everyone a favor and give yourself up to the asylum," Natsume said, his hands tucked in his pockets, and dangling from his right hand was a manga.

Glaring at her companion, Mikan desperately tried to calm herself… only to fail miserably. Her glare quickly changed to that of fear: "Natsume! The play's only hours away! _HOURS_!"

"Stop screaming, you annoying git and walk faster. That gym isn't getting anywhere near us if I have to stop every second and hear you yell about idiotic things."

Natsume walked, and from the corner of his eyes he saw her flush deeply.

_Feh. Figures._

"You're a nervous wreck," Natsume threw another sidelong glance at the squirming bomb-maker.

Mikan winced at this. "I've never been on a play before…"

"Kinda obvious, isn't it?" Natsume asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You're not helping!" Mikan said, hurt evident in her tone… Natsume merely walked faster, Mikan jogging a little to keep up.

"Compose yourself, idiot," he said "the play's still hours away. And what we're heading to now is going to be even tougher."

Finally arriving at their destination, Natsume pushed the door open, and stepped inside. There, sitting comfortably on a bleacher was Reo Mouri.

Both of them felt something stick at the back of their heads, and everything went black.

The manga he was holding fell to the ground.

- - - - - -

_Prima, act 2_

"Do it now, Otanashi. Or this knife will pass through your throat!"

She whimpered. How on earth did she get herself in this position?

Otanashi looked at the knife, pressed lightly on her throat as _Ruka Nogi _glared at her. His once kind eyes were slits, sweat rolling down from his forehead… to his cheek, and then dropping from his chin, as it landed soundlessly on his silver knife.

"DO IT!"

Otanashi grabbed the bag near her, trying her best not to move her neck. Once she had it, she opened its contents, all the while trying to stop the tears from falling.

She was scared. God, she was _so_ scared.

Grabbing a tube from the bag she just opened, Otanashi twisted the cap open with trembling hands and applied it on Ruka's face. She shaped his nose, cheeks and chin, the knife still millimeters away from stealing her life.

After a few minutes, she finally finished. Otanashi was staring at a Natsume Hyuuga with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What about the hair? The eyes? Do you expect me to do what I'm supposed to with these!?" Ruka yelled, and he pressed the knife harder on her neck.

Otanashi tried to move away. But she her legs were tied together and her mouth was gagged.

Her arms weren't helping much, either. Ruka seemed to have placed two chips on either side of them, so that every time she tries to hurt him, pain would shoot up. But when she did what he told her to do, the pain would go away.

Otanashi grabbed the bag once more and rummaged through it, all the while thinking frantically how to get away.

When she finally felt what she was looking for, she aimed it at Ruka…

…Only to feel searing pain from all-over her body.

Otanashi's scream was muffled by the rag, the device Hotaru gave her rolled to the ground.

"See? Didn't I tell you it was useless?" She could feel the knife against her skin: cold and painful.

"Now do what I _SAY!" _

After a few more scurrying, blue eyes turned red, blonde hair turned brown.

Meet Natsume Hyuuga: Alice Academy traitor… and the person who just placed a chip on Otanashi Yura's neck.

_Thud_

Her unconscious body fell to the ground.

- - - - - -

"Ah! Mikan, Natsume!"

Mr. Narumi ran towards the two figures who were arguing, with Natsume winning the one–sided battle.

"How did it go?" Narumi asked, walking towards the two who quieted down immediately.

Natsume coughed.

"Fine… if it wasn't for the baka," Mikan said, her cheeks flushed, glare pointed scathingly at Natsume Hyuuga…

… Who seemed to have a coughing fit.

"Are you okay Natsume," Narumi sent a worried glance at him. "Are you sure your voice will be fine for the play?"

Natsume looked uncomfortable.

Mikan, who seemed to sense his distress, quickly put a finger on the side of his neck.

"Uh, yeah fine," Natsume quickly said. "Anyway, we need to go… Reo-sama told us to come back. The interview isn't finished yet you know, don't get too excited, Naru."

After that said, both of them walked away.

- - - - - -

_Prima, act 3_

"What the heck are you doing, _Ruka_? The chip works fine." hissed Mikan, her chocolate eyes turning into slits. "Do you want to get caught? Do you want everything we've done so far go down the drain?"

"You're being dramatic, _Hotaru_! I was merely coughing! He'll think I just caught something in the air or… whatever," Natsume hissed back.

Mikan seemed to calm down at this. "Sorry… guess I'm just nervous."

"More importantly… did you get them? The memory for the play, I mean," said Natsume, scratching the side of his neck.

"Yes. Everything's going according to plan. Now, all we have to do is wait…"

"NATSUME! I've been waiting for ten whole minutes! What took you so long?"

Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the voice, only to see Gutnie Chabi stomping towards them.

"Geez! And in such a secluded area, too! What are we doing in this place anyway? Are we having a meeting?"

Mikan had walked behind Gutnie.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Natsume, his eyes were behind Gutnie's back, where Mikan was standing…

… she was holding a barely visible chip.

"If that's the case, where are – Hey! What are you doing?!"

_THUD_

"Hey guys! Am I – What the!?"

As Yuu Tobita saw Gutnie's unconscious body on the ground, Mikan ran, and in the blink of an eye, was in front of Yuu.

"Sakura-san? Nani!?"

Mikan flicked his glasses, implanted the chip on the bridge of his nose, as the electric circuit surged through Yuu's body.

Yuu fell, on the same time his glasses touched the ground.

_Thud_

_Click_

- - - - - -

"Students… Honorable guests… Ladies and gentlemen… welcome to the Annual Alice Academy Play!"

Resounding cheers came from the audience inside the gymnasium. All the students of Alice Academy, including some important guests were invited to see the play.

"I would like to thank you all for coming," yelled the MC for the night, Mr. Narumi, seeing as he was the director. "It is in my highest honor to open this play by a doxology from our own students. Everyone please rise and remain standing for the National Anthem, _Kimigayo_"

- - - - - -

"Is everything ready?"

Bowing down her head, Mikan placed a small chip at the back of her neck. "Hai," she answered.

His amethyst orbs showed content. "Very good, _Hotaru_, you will be rewarded for this. And… oh yes, _Ruka_… I trust you did well on the little task I gave you?"

"Yes, everything went smoothly," his head was also bowed, the black hair covering his red eyes.

"Very well, dismissed."

Both of them stood up, and made their way towards the door. A few seconds later, another man entered.

"Reo-sama… You're almost up,"

Nodding his head once, Reo stood up and went outside his dressing room. The man who addressed him earlier moved to give him room and said, "Everything's ready… we'll just have to wait until you finish…"

"Good. Tell Kent that he should drive ahead of us. This'll be quick."

"_And now for the National Anthem, please welcome Reo Mouri…"_

"That's my queue," he smirked.

- - - - - -

_Kimi gayo wa_

_Chiyo ni yachiyo ni_

_Sazare ishi no_

_Iwao to nari te_

_Koke no musu made_

His voice echoed throughout the stadium, and as the song finished, all the students yelled his name.

He walked out of the stage via stage left.

"That was an excellent performance, Mouri-san," said the principal, Kasuke Herada. He bowed down as a sign of gratitude.

"Arigato, principal," Reo said, smiling kindly. "Demo… I need to go."

Mr. Kasuke didn't seem surprised. "Honto ni? Now that's a shame… I thought you were going to stay and observe your future co-stars?"

Reo sent him another kind smile. "Gomen… I still have an appointment in New York, I'm afraid. Sumimasen."

Turning his back, Reo was about to leave, but the principal called out to him. "Matte, kudasai…"

Reo stopped dead in his tracks after hearing the threatening tone in his voice.

"Onegai," Mr. Kasuke seemed to struggle for the right words.

Instead, he said: "Have a safe trip."

Reo nodded once, the kind smile on his face once more as he replied, "Hai… Arigato Gozaimasu…"

Kasuke Herada merely listened to the resounding footsteps of Reo Mouri as he walked away…

- - - - - -

_Prima, act 4_

His laughter could be heard by all of his followers gathered around him.

"Excellent work… good," there was the undeniable greed in Reo's voice.

"Sir, the van's already far," said one.

"Yes, we should leave."

Reo entered the limousine, the smirk still evident on his face, and as the gates of Alice Academy opened for him, allowing him to get away…

… The G.O.T.H.S. lay unconscious in the back of a van, already kilometers away from Alice Academy.

Operation _Prima_ is a success.

- - - - - -

Uhh… (RUNS AWAY IN ORDER TO AVOID DEATH IN THE FORM OF ANGRY READERS)

I am soreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

But… but… look at the bright side, at least our Periodical Exams are coming up!

Wait… that's not a bright side!!!

_**Please review**_

_**Eriesha**_


End file.
